


Забудьте о Салеме

by Du_Rock



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || ББ-квест [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Kinks, M/M, Not copy to another site, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: Пока проблемы только у одного человека. С его памятью творится что-то неладное, а целители не могут сказать, как именно это произошло. Плохо, что человек из МАКУСА, из отряда обливиэйторов. И он успел натворить бед.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Магическая АУ, пост ФТ-2, но что-то пошло не так (с): Куини не ушла с Гриндельвальдом и продолжает работать на МАКУСА, OOCы, многочисленные хэдканоны про работу МАКУСА, общие принципы закона сохранения энергии в магии, экосистему магического мира, воспитание маглорожденных волшебников в Северных Штатах, внутреннюю кухню Ильверморни, тематические отношения в магическом мире. Кинки: игры в нон-кон, связывание, игры с дыханием, вуайеризм.
> 
> Был добавлен небольшой эпилог.

# I

Привычку выходить в общий зал и проверять, как идут дела, Грейвз подсмотрел у старшего Вайса. Неспешно пройтись вдоль столов за час-другой до важной встречи — кто-то наверняка ждет подходящего момента, чтобы обрушить на начальника град мелких вопросов, из-за которых застопорилось дело.

В 80% случаев вопросы могли подождать. Но если встреча была действительно важная и опаздывать на нее не стоило, именно в этот день подчиненные были готовы преподнести те 20% дел, на которые потребуются часы, если не сутки, авральной работы. Каверзные вопросы возникали из пустоты, но профилактические вылазки в большинстве случаев помогали обойтись без опозданий. 

Четыре клерка юридического департамента были заняты с самого утра. С тех пор как к аврорату и магической безопасности добавились дела обливиэйторов, работы прибавилось, и Грейвзу пришлось подобрать еще двух толковых ребят. Новички уступали в опыте Джереми и Ройсу, но Анна Родригес великолепно ловила несоответствия в деталях, а Марк Ирвин быстро разбирался с потоком рапортов, включая бесконечные ежедневные отчеты о происшествиях на улицах Нью-Йорка. Немного практики, и они легко смогут жонглировать уставами, находить лазейки в законах не хуже старших коллег.

— Сэр! — поднялась с места Анна — похоже, ждала этого момента с начала рабочего дня. Значит, дело пришло утром, вчера вечером ее стол был пуст.

— Что-то не сходится? 

— Нет, сэр, — негромко возразила Родригес, — посмотрите, мы можем чем-то помочь?

Персиваль взял папку, бегло просмотрел титульный лист, потом переложил из руки в руку, пристраивая бумаги поудобнее. Привычка не подвела, дело было необычным и требовало внимания. Магом, которому нужна была помощь, оказался Сэм из отдела обливиэйторов, ветеран, тезка начальника отдела, Сэмюэля Йонси. 

Сэм работал в МАКУСА больше дюжины лет и не продвинулся по службе только потому, что искренне не любил ответственность и был крайне падок на любовные приключения. Пару лет назад он женился на Руби, но гулять налево и направо не перестал, и регулярно огребал жалобы от недовольных мужей и жен. Грейвз решил, что речь идет о новой серии подобных жалоб, но то, что всплыло на страницах дела, пахло действительно нехорошо.

Сэма обвиняли в превышении полномочий из-за самих Бэрбоунов. Грейвз поморщился, встретив эту фамилию на страницах несколько раз. Проклятая семья в МАКУСА считалась почти неприкасаемой, и неспроста. 

Слухи, сплетни и листовки семейства, в котором за пару столетий остались почти одни только сквибы, воспринимались не-магами как байки из мира городских сумасшедших. Пока так и оставалось, трогать Бэрбоунов категорически запрещалось. Стоит подкрепить смешной слух парой загадочных происшествий, непонятной потерей памяти, и на месте одного психа соберется дюжина.

В отчетах черным по белому было написано: Сэма много раз заставали возле церкви, штаб-квартиры нового культа Салема. Больше того, он несколько раз стирал память членам секты, пытаясь добраться до нового главы, очередного потомка Бэрбоунов, которого принесло из сельской глубинки в разгар прискорбных событий 1926-го. Парнишка отправился из деревни к тетке, чтобы найти работу в большом городе, а приехал на похороны. К тому же неудачно столкнулся с отрядом авроров, которые приводили город в порядок, оказался больше обычного чувствителен к магии, испугался и твердо уверовал: дело со смертью тетки было нечистое. Через пару дней он пришел к выводу: Мэри Лу была права, ведьмы и чародеи хотят уничтожить Нью-Йорк.

Нужно было оставить Второй Салем под присмотром и не вмешиваться, чтобы газетчики забыли обо всем. Через месяц-другой журналисты переключились бы на истории о водяных духах в Новом Орлеане или поиски йети на Аляске. Приказ МАКУСА был однозначен. Но Сэм полез к салемцам и снова растревожил гнездо шершней. Дело дошло до Наблюдательного совета, перед которым Сэм должен был предстать через неделю. Юридический отдел искал способ оставить на работе одного из самых опытных и благонадежных до сих пор сотрудников. Или хотя бы с почестями отправить на пенсию.

— Спасибо, — забирая папку, кивнул Персиваль. — Я сам посмотрю, что можно придумать.

— Может быть, найти прецеденты? — предложила Анна.

— Да, и пригласи Сэма к нам, хорошо? — попросил Грейвз. — Он должен быть в общем зале.

Сэм явился сразу — сидеть в зале без дела было скучно, о вызове на Совет он знал, так что готов был сделать все, что от него зависело, чтобы остаться в строю. Он не представлял, что делать, если вышибут из МАКУСА. 

После пяти минут разговора Грейвз вызвал колдомедиков. Сэм путал даты, не мог точно вспомнить, когда был дома, а когда возле салемской церкви, мучительно думал над самыми простыми вопросами. Похоже, он был безнадежно болен, причем недуг прогрессировал прямо на глазах. Колдомедик согласился, что для мужчины в расцвете сил это странно, и отправил Сэма в больницу. Довольная Анна приложила выписку о состоянии здоровья обливиэйтора к делу и отправилась в архив, а Персиваль, выяснив, что у остальных клерков вопросов нет, запер кабинет и аппарировал в порт. 

Площадь перед причалами была забита машинами, слишком шустрыми агентами и зеваками. Грейвз пересек этот участок пути гораздо быстрее, чем удалось бы не-магу, но все равно был недоволен толпой. Глава магической таможни воспринял визит начальства с таким спокойствием, что Грейвз решил попозже выяснить, кто из МАКУСА и зачем регулярно к нему наведывается.

Комната, которую Грейвз выбрал после проверки, оказалась чистой, в окна второго этажа было непросто заглянуть из зданий через дорогу, а слой сажи на стекле сводил возможности наблюдателей к нулю. Заклинания обеспечивали полную шумоизоляцию, а также не давали войти или выйти из помещения без разрешения. На случай непредвиденной атаки двое авроров наблюдали за обстановкой снаружи — в коридоре и у входа в здание.


	2. Chapter 2

# II

После таможенного контроля довольный Ньют шагал к выходу по скрипучим доскам, когда у него на пути выросли две фигуры в аврорских плащах. Аккуратно подхватив под руки так, что палочку достать не успел, они аппарировали в пустой коридор. В тесной комнате, в которую впихнули Скамандера вместе с чемоданом, сквозь пыльные окна едва проникали лучи солнца, бросая квадраты света на пол. С обшарпанных обоев смотрели старые магловские плакаты, на потертых досках стояли стол и пара стульев — один из них был занят. Солидный темноволосый мужчина в хорошем костюме и дорогом пальто разглядывал приезжего с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

Ньют с укоризной посмотрел на Грейвза.

— Непохоже на теплую встречу.

— Поставьте чемодан, Скамандер.

Ньют перекинул чемодан из руки в руку.

— Не понимаю. Что-то случилось?

— Конечно, не понимаете. Иначе вас бы здесь не было, — сухо ответил Грейвз.

— Персиваль, что...

— Поставьте чемодан.

Суровый тон показал, что сопротивляться не стоит. Чемодан скользнул, повинуясь жесту, к ноге человека в костюме. Ньют присмотрелся. Всякое могло произойти, но он считал, что заметит подмену. В том, как Грейвз наклонил голову, проверяя, целы ли замки, ни в том, как провел рукой по крышке, накладывая дополнительные заклинания, не было сходства с тем, другим.

— Снимите пальто. Отойдите к окну.

Не было ничего странного и в том, как отдали новый приказ. Впрочем, Ньют рассчитывал совсем на другой прием. В сердце рунеспуром поднимался ужас.

Ньют осторожно стянул пальто. Это дало ему еще пять секунд на раздумья, и он решил не делать резких движений — этот Грейвз, настоящий, прекрасно знал, что в самом близком, удобном для правой руки, кармане хранится молниеносное смертельное оружие. Свернутое пальто легло на стол. Ньют сделал шаг в сторону окна и замер. Он осмотрел стол, отмечая, что перевернутые бумаги на нем скорее всего были приказами: в углу верхнего почти просочился сквозь лист синий круг печати; палочки, черной с серебром, на столе нет, а значит, она на левом бедре. То, что его не считают достаточно сильным соперником, не поможет, ведь и беспалочковой магией Грейвз владеет превосходно.

— Пиджак и жилетку долой. — Командный, пусть и негромкий голос бил наотмашь, словно жесткой перчаткой проходясь по щекам. «Беспрекословное подчинение, — пронеслась мысль, — только усиливает иллюзию власти и разжигает желания хищника». Но мысли мыслями, а руки невольно подчинялись приказам.

— Расстегните рубашку. — Пальцы медлили, оттягивая момент, когда под светлый хлопок заберется холодный воздух, сквозняком тянущий из узкого окна. 

— Быстрее! — Ньют одну за другой выдергивал пуговицы из петель, вытаскивал полы рубашки, заправленные в брюки, и надеялся, что этим ограничится. Напрасно.

— Расстегните ремень. — Следующую команду Грейвз отдал тем же бесстрастным, ровным голосом, и дыхание Ньюта сбилось. Такой проверки при встрече он не ждал. Румянец заливал уже не только щеки, но и шею, грозя спуститься на плечи и грудь. Брюки с глухим стуком упали на выкрашенные когда-то в темно-красный доски пола. Опять забыл выложить из кармана хронометр и орехи, а еще, возможно, несколько кнатов, сдачу от буфетчика. Взгляд был словно прикован к ремню, который закручивался вокруг носка ботинка. Самое начало путешествия, а он снова вляпался в неприятности...

— Руки на стену, раздвиньте ноги шире. — Сзади раздался мягкий шорох, и пока Ньют соображал, как можно широко расставить ноги, скованные упавшими брюками, на плечи ему легли ладони, придавливая к стене. Ньют почувствовал холод серой штукатурки у самой кожи, там, где расходились полы рубашки. Правый ботинок грубо подбили в сторону, заставляя раздвинуть бедра еще шире, чужое колено пихнуло, подламывая, ногу, и Ньют не сполз по стене только потому, что успел перенести вес на левую. 

Ладони Грейвза прошлись по бокам, проверяя, нет ли чего лишнего под рубашкой — Ньют не знал, что надеялся найти на нем во время обыска Персиваль. Было понятно только, что тот зол и, кажется, очень хочет обнаружить хоть что-то недозволенное, хоть где-нибудь. Настолько, что проводит руками по ногам, с боков, спереди и сзади, на случай, если контрабанда примотана к Скамандеру невидимой тканью или зачарована. С той же старательностью ощупывает руки, спину и грудь, грубо проходясь по соскам, сжавшимся от холода и слишком агрессивного приема. Показалось, или дыхание Грейвза стало чаще, чем в начале обыска? 

Надежда на то, что на этом досмотр закончится, испарилась, когда легкую ткань трусов сдернули и спустили к коленям, а холодные пальцы проникли между ягодиц, прижались ко входу. Ньют застонал — от смущения и, как бы стыдно ни было признать, не только. Холодность приема, неумолимые команды привели к тому, что он испытал желание уже на середине досмотра, а теперь готов был дать Грейвзу прямо здесь и сейчас. Даже — тем более — зная, что за тонкой дверью, где стоят два аврора, слышны не только приказы, но и шорох каждой снятой вещи.

— Расслабьтесь. — Бесстыдная команда отдана так близко, что волоски на шее встали дыбом от теплого дыхания. Ньют вздохнул глубже раз, другой, пытаясь выполнить ее, и все же не смог. Пальцы толкнулись жестко, он невольно сжался, не пропуская.

— Ну же! Слова забыли? — Нетерпеливо сказано в ухо, тоном, от которого едва не подогнулись колени. Небольшая пауза, шепот заклинания, и пальцы проникли в Ньюта, уже со смазкой, безжалостно и сразу на полную длину, повернулись, ощупывая, раздвигая... Нажали на простату, заставляя открыть рот в безмолвном, насколько это возможно, стоне.

— Тише. — Значит, смолчать не удалось, и массаж простаты продолжился, заставляя член напрячься полностью, прижаться к животу, оставить на коже каплю смазки перед тем, как лечь в ладонь Персиваля. Пальцы выскользнули, но им на смену ко входу прижалась большая головка члена и медленно проникла внутрь, занимая все свободное место. Ньюту было бы стыдно и больно, если бы он не успел подготовить себя до прихода корабля в порт, ведь они давно не виделись... Боль от резкого проникновения была приятной настолько, что мелькнула мысль: будут ли ощущения лучше, если в следующий раз обойтись вовсе без подготовки? Кажется, он застонал опять, потому что Грейвз скомандовал:

— Молчать! — и продолжил вбиваться в задницу, отстраненно комментируя: — Не так уж вам и больно. Это неприятная, но необходимая процедура, не правда ли?

Ньют был рад, что смог сказать «да», — и только понадеялся, что это прозвучало хотя бы вполовину не так развратно, как ему послышалось. Но, кажется, Персиваль был недоволен, потому что снял руку с члена и зажал ему рот ладонью, одновременно шепча на ухо: 

— Да вы издеваетесь? 

Пока Ньют мотал головой в попытке показать, что ни капли, Грейвз перехватил его член рукой, скользкой от смазки, и дрочка стала куда приятнее, настолько, что Ньют весь отдался движению бедер, сперва навстречу члену Грейвза, затем в его кулак, снова пуская в себя, обратно, и так до тех пор, пока оргазм не застиг врасплох, заставляя сжимать зубы на ладони и вколачиваться в руку, пока его задницу накачивают спермой.

Некоторое время после совместного пика Грейвз поддерживал его, а потом отпустил, убедившись, что Ньют не свалится на пол. Скамандер наложил на себя очищающее, наклонился подтянуть белье и поднять брюки, отчасти жалея, не ко времени и ни к месту, что не может почувствовать, как из него вытекает сперма. Когда он, с довольной улыбкой на лице застегивая рубашку, вернулся из грез к реальности, Персиваль листал бумаги.

Ньют подошел к столу, где лежали его чемодан и пальто, и сел напротив. 

— Накинь пальто, здесь холодно. — Не отрываясь от записок, Персиваль подвинул к Ньюту чемодан с вещами.

Ньют пожал плечами. В путешествиях и дома, в Лондоне, он давным-давно привык заботиться о себе сам. Любое давление, попытки настоять, чтобы он соблюдал «свои» интересы так, как видят их другие, воспринимались как покушение на границы, которые в детстве и юности приходилось отстаивать изо всех сил. Так что на заботу он привычно реагировал сопротивлением. 

С Грейвзом было иначе. Забота о самочувствии партнера во время встреч в Клубе была прописана в правилах. Далеко не все члены Клуба относились к ним внимательно, но соблюдать правила считалось хорошим тоном и к тому же давало больше шансов, что приятный партнер согласится на новую встречу. То, как Грейвз позаботился о радушном приеме в Ильвермони, Ньюта тоже впечатлило.

В том, как прозвучало предложение одеться, была и забота, и отголоски игры в досмотр. Ньют был уверен, что, если он решит остаться без пальто, выговора не последует.

Грейвз читал и хмурился, бросая взгляды то на пальто Скамандера, то на чемодан. Ньют гадал, что у него в бумагах. Наконец Грейвз отложил записи и посмотрел на Ньюта.

— Ты носишь тварей не только в чемодане, — безо всякого перехода обвинил он.

Ньют кивнул. 

— Да, но они не показываются на глаза.

— Их могут увидеть не-маги, — упрекнул Грейвз.

— Этих тварей можно считать... орудием. Оружием, — предложил Ньют выход, — мы же носим волшебные палочки в одежде, в потайных карманах, это не запрещено.

— На палочки выдают особое разрешение, — заметил Грейвз. — Кстати, возьми свое. — Одна из бумаг со стола поднялась в воздух и спланировала перед Скамандером. Ньют поднял лист и, кивнув, свернул вчетверо, убирая в карман.

— Спасибо. Хотел спросить... — замялся он.

— Подожди, — перебил Грейвз. — Мы не договорили про твои «орудия». Кого ты держишь при себе и зачем?

— Пикетта. Лечурку. — Ньют пригладил карман, спрятанный под лацканом пальто, — и злыдня. Но его никто не видит до тех пор, пока не нападет. К тому же он все равно ничего не запомнит. Дело в том, что у этого вида особый талант...

— Про злыдня чуть позже. Итак первый, Пикетт — лукотрус, верно?

— Пикетт, да. — Ньют улыбнулся уголком рта, думая о друге. Называть его орудием, сравнивать с предметом — чудовищно, но если это позволит не расставаться... Что ж, это не вранье, а лишь полуправда. — Он может открыть любые замки в считанные мгновения. Лечурок считают лучшей отмычкой, и это действительно так. Пикетт не раз спасал мне жизнь.

Грейвз кивнул. Отлично, лукотруса можно провести по графе «живой инструмент-отмычка». Конечно, возникнет вопрос, на какой стороне закона Ньют, но и аврорам приходится использовать нестандартные инструменты. Хорошо, что Скамандер сам готов искать прорехи в уставах, а не переть напролом. Персиваль пометил графу в отчете информатора галочкой и перешел к следующему пункту.

— Теперь о злыдне. Кого ты так называешь и как его используешь? 

Ньют вздохнул. Ситуация все больше напоминала допрос, и это не радовало. Впрочем, объясниться все-таки было нужно. Тем более приезд в Нью-Йорк был связан как раз со злыднем. Если рассказать Грейвзу сразу, может быть, получится сэкономить время...

— Пикирующий злыдень — один из редких видов тропических тварей, которые обладают сразу двумя уникальными способностями. Во-первых, его яд стирает воспоминания, а во-вторых... — начал Ньют, и его тут же прервали.

— Стоп-стоп. — Грейвз нетерпеливо прихлопнул ладонью по столу. — Не надо лекций о происхождении видов. Мне нужно знать, как ты его используешь, чтобы при необходимости провести по графе «оружие» — и все на этом.

Ньюту хотелось бы рассказать о злыдне куда больше, но время действительно поджимало. Им с Грейвзом было непросто понять друг друга, но, если получится, это многое упростит. 

— Лучше всего он действует как магический щит, вроде Протего. Закрывает от заклинаний.

— Любых? — заинтересовался Персиваль.

— Практически.

— Покажешь?

Ньют полез в карман пальто — злыдень спал, свернувшись в клубок. Зеленый шарик покачался под ладонью и впечатления, как обычно, не произвел.

— И эта... штука может защитить от чего-то?

Ньют не удержался и отпустил злыдня на коротком поводке, качнув шарик за спину, затем вперед. Ящер за долю секунды развернулся и вынырнул из-под локтя, шипя в лицо потенциальному противнику, щелкнул пару раз зубастой пастью у Грейвза перед лицом и свернулся обратно в клубок, недовольно запрыгнув в ладонь. В помещении было холодно, и зачем его разбудили, злыдень не понимал.

— Что ж, зубы у него по крайней мере есть, — невозмутимо отметил Персиваль.

— Я пущу его полетать, можешь испытать любое заклинание, — предложил Ньют.

— Любое? — уточнил Персиваль. — На него и непростительные не действуют?

Ньют в шоке посмотрел на Грейвза.

— Не пробовал, но не думаю, что кто-то возненавидит его настолько, чтобы рискнуть душой.

— Его — нет, а вот запустить Авадой в тебя желающие найдутся. — Это заключение было, на взгляд Ньюта, скорее умозрительным. Хотя если вспомнить некоторые авантюры... возможно, и нет. Пожалуй, те, кто не раз работал с непростительными, не поленились бы потратить парочку и на него.

— Пока мы обходились без таких приключений, — пробормотал он и выпустил злыдня, предварительно пару раз легонько сжав пальцы — сигнал, что можно немного порезвиться на свободе. Широкие крылья мгновенно развернулись, по комнате прошел ветер. 

Через пять минут, прижимая к себе недовольного злыдня и легонько пробегая по его спине пальцами, чтобы успокоить, Ньют рассматривал бардак: одного окна не было, по стенам прошлись косые нахлесты заклинаний, то сдирая штукатурку с деревянной сетки обшивки, то прожигая ее. Косяк двери срезало начисто, и та висела, стеная, на одном креплении, открывая растерянные лица авроров, которые бросились на помощь, но остановились по приказу Грейвза. 

Персиваль выглядел порядком растрепанным, но был доволен. Давненько не удавалось вдоволь порезвиться с боевыми заклинаниями. Пусть и вполсилы — сперва он боялся за злыдня, потом убедился, что тот не так прост. Впрочем, сносить таможню все равно было ни к чему, так что испытание вышло коротким. Слишком коротким. Стоит наведаться в тренировочный клуб авроров. Подобрать достойного противника будет сложновато, но если взять на себя троих... Или позвать тренироваться Тесея. Еще можно погонять в старом поместье младшего Скамандера, будет неплохо. Грейвз прикинул, что магозоолог наверняка знаком с охотничьими уловками, так что тренировочной дуэли быть. Обговорив пару деталей, разумеется. А после... Он улыбнулся, предвкушая. Должна же служба в юридическом департаменте, до безобразия скучная и монотонная, приносить хоть какие-то личные бонусы.

Один из авроров протянул записку:

— Прислали из МАКУСА, сэр.

Персиваль развернул листок, сломав печать Родригес, и пробежал глазами сообщение, с каждой строчкой хмурясь все сильнее. Наконец он отпустил авроров жестом и задумчиво посмотрел на Ньюта.

— Что ты говорил про яд злыдня и воспоминания?

— Он стирает память о плохих событиях. Все, что кажется человеку неприятным, пугающим, необъяснимым...

— Для этого человеку необходимо встретиться с ним лицом к лицу — то есть к пасти?

— Не обязательно. — Ньют помедлил. — В день, когда обскур вырвался на свободу над Нью-Йорком, мы применили яд злыдня, чтобы стереть память маглам.

— То есть яд злыдня можно собрать и использовать — подмешать, к примеру, в напиток?

— Да, — кивнул Ньют, — можно и так. — Он спрятал злыдня под пальто, запахиваясь поплотнее. В разбитое окно вместе с запахом дыма проникала вечерняя промозглая сырость.

Грейвз взмахнул палочкой, и комната начала собираться из обломков, восстанавливая прежний облик.

— Насколько это редкая тварь? Сложно привезти в Нью-Йорк еще одного злыдня или бутыль с ядом? 

— Очень редкая. — Ньют снял чемодан со стола. — Но да, ходили слухи, что какой-то тип интересовался, не может ли кто достать экземпляр. Я как раз хотел спросить, может, в МАКУСА знают... Или кто-то из ваших хочет поэкспериментировать?

— Неужели идея о нелегальном питомнике злыдней тебе чем-то неприятна? — удивленно прищурился Грейвз.

— Не смешно, — нахмурился Ньют. — Личность складывается из опыта, впечатлений, воспоминаний. Если уничтожить большую их часть — от человека ничего не останется.

— Тем не менее ты решился провести опыт на целом городе?

— Не было другого выхода. — Ньют отвел взгляд. — К тому же это было кратковременное единичное воздействие. А вот если кто-то возьмется подмешивать яд злыдня в водопровод Нью-Йорка... или стирать память людям день за днем? — Он взглянул на Персиваля. — Что было в письме?

Грейвз покачал головой — вряд ли кто-то задумал отравить целый город, но мысль эта ему не понравилась. Он протянул записку Скамандеру.

— Пока проблемы только у одного человека. С его памятью творится что-то неладное, а целители не могут сказать, как именно это произошло. Плохо, что человек из МАКУСА, из отряда обливиэйторов. И он успел натворить бед.


	3. Chapter 3

# III

Аппарировать к больнице в пригороде Нью-Йорка было невозможно, потому что не все лечились в ней добровольно. К тому времени, как Грейвз и Скамандер появились там, Сэм успел натворить немало бед. Добродушного обливиэйтора, который охотно отправился в больницу, сначала положили в палату для обследования. А дальше случилась катастрофа. 

Целитель-диагност задавал Сэму стандартные вопросы, когда пациент внезапно набросился на него. Из-за закрытого статуса медицинского учреждения волшебные палочки полагалось сдавать при входе в корпуса. Исключение делали только для санитаров и врачей, причем медики имели право проносить палочки к пациентам, лишь когда в кабинете кроме них находилось не менее двух человек из числа персонала. Специально тренированного для экстремальных ситуаций персонала. 

Грейвзу, которому пришлось провести в больнице несколько дней после освобождения из плена, такие предосторожности казались излишними. Однако сейчас, осматривая палату, забрызганную кровью до потока, Персиваль думал, что во внутренний распорядок больницы вкралась ошибка. Колдомедики не предусмотрели, что убить можно и без палочки. Не будь этого промаха, молодой врач проводил бы опрос в присутствии пары медбратьев, воспользовался для защиты заклинанием и остался бы жив. А Сэм не лежал бы сейчас связанный, словно кокон шелкопряда, в палате реанимации, где медики колдовали, чтобы собрать из месива костей его голову, которую обливиэйтор после убийства диагноста принялся методично разбивать о стену.

За время работы в МАКУСА Грейвз повидал много трупов. Среди них были жертвы темных магов и маньяков. Но чтобы человек добровольно превращал себя в кусок мяса, не останавливаясь даже когда раскрошились кости черепа, — он видел в первый раз. Скамандер воспринял место происшествия спокойнее. Похоже, общение с животными лучше готовит к подобным сценам.

Главный врач отделения душевных болезней согласился побеседовать, не оттягивая встречу. Впрочем, он мало чем мог помочь. Единственная новость состояла в том, что приступ безумия последовал за вопросом, какие дела показались пациенту самыми сложными за последний месяц. Именно в этой графе самопишущее перо диагноста успело поставить точку, срываясь в жирную косую черту, поверх которой легла россыпь кровавых пятен.

— Сказать с уверенностью, что именно вызвало реакцию у больного, пока нельзя, — подвел итог пожилой колдомедик. — Не могу даже обещать, что ему удастся спасти жизнь. Тем более — вернуть разум.

— Понятно. — Грейвз поднялся. — Благодарю вас.

— Не за что, молодой человек, — благожелательно ответил врач. — Ждем вас в гости.

Грейвз молча кивнул, и Ньют, закрывая дверь, подумал, что к представителям МАКУСА, несмотря на то, что они подкидывают неприятности, в больнице относятся на редкость дружелюбно.

— Ты слышал о чем-то похожем? Можно связать сумасшествие Сэма с ядом злыдня? — расспрашивал Грейвз Ньюта, пока они шли к границе территории, закрытой для аппарации.

— Нет. — Скамандер качал головой, роясь в воспоминаниях. — Могу посмотреть записи магозоологов из Южной Америки, они чаще сталкиваются со злыднями. Но я не помню ничего о болезнях, связанных с ядом. Злыдни просто съедают мозг, подчистую, не оставляя следов. Мне кажется, — он смущенно улыбнулся, — со свойствами яда я начал экспериментировать первым. 

— Будет очень некстати распространяться об этом сейчас, — заметил Грейвз, взял Ньюта под локоть и ответил на недоуменный взгляд: — Что непонятного? Неприятности начались сразу после твоего прибытия в Нью-Йорк, они могут быть связаны с потерей памяти. Самую масштабную и неизученную операцию по лишению памяти жителей Нью-Йорка проводил ты. У тебя с собой злыдень. Такие совпадения — прямой повод для ареста и допроса.

— Подозреваешь меня?!

— Нет, — спокойная уверенность в голосе остудила пыл Ньюта.

— Куда мы сейчас? — Ньют поневоле прижался плечом к плечу Грейвза — они проходили под узкой аркой больничных ворот.

— В МАКУСА. — Персиваль сделал еще шаг, крепче сжимая локоть Скамандера, и они оказались перед Вулворт-билдинг, в небольшом переулке, прикрытом с обеих сторон аварийными ограждениями. Ремонтных работ здесь не велось больше года, зато магам было удобно аппарировать. Ребята из Контроля под благовидным предлогом выкупили переулок у города и законсервировали в таком состоянии. — Помоги мне убедиться, что в происшествии с Сэмом твой зверь ни при чем. Заодно выясним, кто хотел купить злыдня.

— Почему этим занимаешься ты? — Скамандер притормозил у выхода из переулка. — Ведь расследования не связаны с юридическим департаментом?

— Возможно, это попытка подставить меня, — Грейвз опустил руку, убирая палочку, — или тебя, что после нашего договора по сути одно и тоже. Либо, — Персиваль улыбнулся, и довольное выражение его лица изрядно позабавило Ньюта, — мне в руки случайно попало интересное дело, и я его не упущу! — Он вышел из переулка и, поглядывая на машины, зашагал к зданию. Ньют быстро догнал его, пошел рядом.

— Кто-то уже в курсе происшествия?

— Анна. — Грейвз кивнул швейцару, распахнувшему перед ними боковую дверь. — И, скорее всего, Сэмюэль, начальник Департамента обливиэйторов. — Он нырнул под завесу и подождал, пока следом пройдет Скамандер. Ньют заметил, как напряглись охранники, когда Грейвз шагнул под гоблинское заклинание, но тот даже не моргнул. То ли привык к такому отношению, то ли и вовсе одобрял предусмотрительность. Судя по рассказам Тины, всем, кто работал в Вулворт-билдинг в том самом ноябре, было сложно снова воспринимать Грейвза как коллегу. Тотальная паранойя, охватившая МАКУСА после побега Гриндельвальда, почти сошла на нет, но взаимные проверки с помощью Ревелио до сих пор были самым популярным приветствием. 

— Кто еще не в курсе, так это Руби, поговорим с ней с глазу на глаз. — Грейвз, не сбавляя шага, свернул в общий зал для просителей — место, где любой мог оставить запрос или получить сведения. Здесь же разбирались самые простые дела. Руби, жена Сэма, работала в информационном бюро давно и всегда была на хорошем счету. Симпатичная, доверчивая, бесконечно добрая женщина стоически переносила жалобы и слухи, которые ходили о ее муже.

Невысокого роста, нарядно одетая Руби озадаченно вглядывалась в лицо то Грейвзу, то Ньюту. Она подумала, что на этот раз Сэм увел девушку у начальства, и по привычке начала уже говорить, что сожалеет, что муж не имел в виду ничего такого: Сэм флиртует со всеми, но он неплохой человек. Персиваль вежливо прервал ее лепет. 

О том, что у мужа неприятности на работе, Руби слышала, и теперь была рада, что юридический отдел позаботится, чтобы с Сэмом все было в порядке. Нет, о проблемах он ничего не рассказывал. Чувствовал ли себя плохо? Нет, ничего такого.  
Руби занервничала и налила воды из графина. 

— Что-то серьезное? Наверное, мне стоит поехать в больницу... 

Ньют кивнул, глядя, как женщина ставит стакан на стол, и спросил, не помнит ли она, с кем Сэм водил знакомство в последнее время. 

— Пиво пил вечерами, — уточнил Грейвз, и перемена в выражении лица Руби застала обоих врасплох. В ее глазах полыхнула такая ярость, что Персиваль откинулся назад, и это его спасло — в руках Руби блеснул канцелярский нож. Еще немного, и он вонзился бы Грейвзу в горло.

— Ступефай! — прозвучало над ухом, и Руби замерла с диким оскалом — было видно, что она пытается бороться, но еще одно заклинание от Грейвза погрузило ее в оцепенение.

— Мать твою, Доркис, что с ней? — Грейвз обошел неподвижную Руби.  
— Можем проверить графин? — Ньют, оглянувшись по сторонам, быстрыми движениями перелил во флакон немного воды из графина, заткнул пробкой и убрал в карман. 

— На отпечатки? — Грейвз обернулся — в зале шла обычная работа, на инцидент с Руби пока никто не обратил внимания. Он прихватил со стола бумагу, написал пару фраз, свернул записку в оригами, и мелкая бумажная крыса проворно нырнула в одну из многочисленных труб связи. — Попробуем. Надо незаметно вывести ее отсюда.

Рабочее место Руби было с краю, у самой стены, так что они изображали тихую беседу, пока не пришел высокий невозмутимый Ройс, клерк из юридического департамента. Он жестом фокусника вытащил чистый платок из рукава, обернул им графин и унес с собой, кивнув шефу. 

Руби решили вывести из здания под сонным заклинанием, придерживая с обеих сторон и уговаривая не волноваться — «с Сэмом все будет в порядке». Персиваль доверительно шепнул барышне за соседним столом, что Сэм попал в оборот и сейчас в больнице, так что Руби должна его навестить. Та торопливо кивнула. Слухи, конечно, пойдут, но ситуация не выходила за рамки обычного. Немного времени для расследования они выгадали, но до конца дня нужно заглянуть к Серафине, прикинул Грейвз. Если игра ведется на высоком уровне, Наблюдательный совет недолго останется в стороне.


	4. Chapter 4

# IV

В приемной больницы их встретили как старых знакомых. Неподвижную Руби уложили на каталку, обыскали, укутали дополнительными заклинаниями и отправили в палату в сопровождении врача и двух медбратьев. Приняли меры и уточнили протокол, с удовольствием отметил Персиваль. Приглашение немедленно зайти в отделение порадовало не так сильно. Впрочем, это могли быть новости о Сэме. Лучше бы хорошие.

Вышло ни два ни полтора. Главный врач отделения намекнул, что сотрудники МАКУСА, которые не прошли вовремя профилактический осмотр, все чаще попадают на больничную койку, а потом пригласил в палату к Сэму. Как выяснилось, обливиэйтор обезумел из-за наложенных чар. Если при Сэме произносили определенные слова в определенном порядке, это звучало для него как приказ убить сперва собеседника, а затем себя. Сейчас жизни Сэма ничто не угрожало, однако память его была изъедена, словно старая шуба — мышами, годами вившими в ней гнезда. Сплошные дыры, ошметки личности и редкие катышки воспоминаний, которые до сих пор активно пожирала странная болезнь. Когда с Сэма сняли защитные чары он смог вспомнить, где работает и как его зовут, но сейчас стремительно проваливался в подростковый возраст. Прошло полчаса, и он уже спрашивал про друзей из Ильверморни, про старого профессора, интересовался, когда за ним придут родители, имен которых назвать не мог.

Лицо Персиваля вызвало у обливиэйтора какие-то ассоциации, он протянул к Грейвзу руку, но понять, что именно хотел, не смог и страшно смутился. Допрашивать было бессмысленно: Сэм стремительно терял воспоминания — суть его личности. То, что с ним произошло, было таким же убийством, как гибель диагноста. Даже больше — ведь тот, кто навел чары на Сэма, был виновен и в смерти врача. Чтобы уберечь личность пациента от окончательного распада, его пришлось погрузить в глубокий сон.

Врачи показали карту воспоминаний обливиэйтора, снятую с помощью мощных медицинских чар. Больше всего она была похожа на бумажное кружево — тронь пальцем, и расползется хлопьями в разные стороны. Ньют, несмотря на ужас ситуации, понял, что здесь проводят не менее интересные опыты, чем те, которыми занимается он сам. Только куда более масштабные. Больше пациентов, на которых можно экспериментировать. Но редких ингредиентов для зелий наверняка меньше. Он только вздохнул и смолчал про яд злыдня, вспомнив предостережение Грейвза. К тому же он не был уверен, что в беде Сэма виноват именно яд. Нужно было поскорее оказаться в чемодане и исследовать воду из графина Руби. 

Во второй раз за день аппарируя с территории больницы, Ньют уже не спрашивал Персиваля, куда они направляются. И удивился, когда они оказались не перед знакомым зданием МАКУСА, а вышли из арки на шумную улицу, полную вечерних гуляк.

— Что это?

— Вечер пятницы, Нью-Йорк веселится. — Грейвз так и не выпустил руку Скамандера, повел его, придерживая за рукав пальто, за собой. В плотной толпе легко было потерять друг друга, так что Ньют старался не отставать и вошел вслед за Грейвзом в одно из странных заведений, где собирались после введения «сухого закона» жители Нью-Йорка. В хорошо освещенном небольшом зале была занята всего пара столов, но официант совсем не удивился, когда посетители молча прошли в самый конец и нырнули под занавеску из разноцветных стеклянных трубок. 

Звон все еще стоял в ушах, а в помещении, где они оказались, было темно после яркого света. Подвал выглядел не хуже лондонских пабов: барная стойка с пузатыми бутылками на полках, массивные пивные бочки-столы, рядами уходящие вглубь зала — часть была занята компаниями, перед посетителями громоздились полупустые кружки. Кажется, их приветствовали, во всяком случае, Грейвз явно махнул кому-то рукой, крикнул: «Позже!» и прошел к самому концу стойки, в сумрачный угол, где стояла еще одна бочка. Пока Скамандер устраивал чемодан так, чтобы никто не споткнулся и чтобы тот не особо бросался в глаза, на столике перед ними нарисовались пара кружек эля, хрустящий картофель и луковые кольца.

Ньют наблюдал за посетителями молча, пока Грейвз не уселся рядом. Тогда Ньют притянул к себе пиво, отпил и поинтересовался:

— Мы кого-то ждем?

— Сэмюэля, — кивнул, дотягиваясь до картофеля, Персиваль. — Начальника Сэма. Надеюсь, хотя бы с ним сюрпризов не будет. 

— Будут проблемы? — уточнил Ньют и присмотрелся к посетителям. Похоже, все здесь знали друг друга. Он отмечал внимательные взгляды, которые ускользали, как только наблюдатель узнавал в его спутнике Грейвза.

— Если зараза добралась до Сэмюэля, все закончится быстро. — Персиваль прищурился и говорил очень тихо, Ньют скорее считывал по губам, чем слышал в мерном шуме бара его слова. — Департамент обливиэйторов в МАКУСА растет быстрее других. А вот и он. — Грейвз качнулся в сторону, появляясь из тени, и приподнял кружку, приветствуя высокого мужчину в костюме и шляпе, сдвинутой на затылок, который осматривался у входа в подвальный бар. Тот заметил приветствие, кивнул, но подошел сначала к первому столу от входа, затем к следующему, и продвигался от одной компании к другой медленно, как грибник, который обходит любимую опушку, заглядывая под каждую елку. 

Ньют молча цедил эль. Он уже понял, что бар был логовом обливиэйторов, и, в случае чего, выбраться отсюда с полным набором воспоминаний не выйдет. Впрочем, злыдень был при нем, и еще пара фокусов ждала любого, кто попробовал бы отнять чемодан. Он не разделял мрачного пессимизма насчет масштабов опасности и считал, что Персиваля, если тот был хоть сколько-нибудь серьезен в предположениях, одолела паранойя. После приключений с Гриндельвальдом этим заболеванием в МАКУСА, похоже, страдали все поголовно. 

— Кого я вижу! Персиваль Грейвз и его... британский друг, из-за которого мы три месяца не вылезали с работы? — Свет от ламп на миг померк, когда его загородила высокая плотная фигура, и за столик подсел тот, кого Грейвз назвал Сэмюэлем.

— Привет, Сэмюэль, — протянул руку обливиэйтору Грейвз. — Нужно разгрести очередные авгиевы конюшни, пришлось пригласить специалиста.

— Рад слышать. — Сэмюэль улыбнулся Ньюту куда радушнее прежнего, но руки не протянул. — Чем меньше дерьма на улицах, тем проще работать. Поговаривают, — он перевел взгляд на Персиваля, — ты упек в больницу Сэма?

— Твой парень натворил бед, Сэмюэль, я не могу понять почему. Чтобы прикрыть его задницу, пришлось отправить к колдомедикам. 

Начальник обливиэйторов покачал головой, отпил пиво из кружки и медленно вернул ее на стол.

— Тут ты прав. Сэм влип в то же дерьмо с Бэрбоунами, что и девчонка из авроров в прошлом году. Как ее, Голдштейн, да? Но она-то боялась за детей, а Сэм пошел ворошить осиное гнездо. Я уж и назначал его в другие части города, и в отпуск упек, все равно его как магнитом к церкви тянуло. Надо было уволить к чертям, пока не грянул скандал, да только это не панацея, сам понимаешь. — Он сплюнул на пол, растер башмаком.

— Может, у него были проблемы? — предположил Грейвз. — С кем Сэм работал? Я бы поболтал с напарником. Мало ли, недоглядел, решил исправить ошибку. Вопрос, как повернуть это перед Советом...

— Да тут как ни крути, ерунда выходит. Самим-то Бэрбоунам стирать память бесполезно, они после стольких веков не поддаются. Чтобы Сэм отработал две дюжины лет, а потом махнул рукой на все запреты... Может, там девчонка у него была какая-то? Тоже не похоже. — Сэмюэль с досадой крякнул, перехватив поудобнее кружку. — Но спасибо, что пытаешься вытянуть парня, Персиваль, все-таки свой, старой крови... В последнее время ни с кем из наших он не засиживался. Вроде видели его с белобрысым из аврората. Кто-то даже шутил, что Сэм наконец влюбился, но это так... Он больше по женской части ходок.

— Спрошу Вайса, — кивнул Грейвз, глядя, как новая компания у входа машет Сэмюэлю. — Спасибо.

— Тебе спасибо, полтинник выиграл. — Начальник обливиэйторов улыбнулся, приподняв кружку, и двинулся навстречу знакомым. Грейвз нахмурился было, но информация о приятеле Сэма показалась ему важнее странной фразы.

— Почему авгиевы конюшни? — Ньют не понял причин неприязни к себе, но хорошо ее почувствовал.

— Чем грязнее представят твою работу обливиэйторы, тем счастливее будут. — Персиваль отодвинул пиво и встал. — Ноябрьские деньки тебе еще долго будут припоминать.

— Но город разрушал обскур, — запротестовал Ньют, поднимая чемодан.

— И ему припомнят, если вернется, — кивнул Грейвз и пошел к выходу.


	5. Chapter 5

# V

После короткого прыжка аппарации они оказались еще в одном баре, где не слыхали о законах Соединенных не-мажеских Штатов. Молчаливые посетители, на этот раз в аврорских кожаных плащах, куда более теплый прием для Грейвза и еще более подозрительные взгляды в сторону Скамандера. Здесь собирались не стажеры с младшим составом: молодежи среди посетителей почти не было, и Ньют напрасно вертел головой, пытаясь высмотреть среди авроров Тину.

На этот раз они беседовали у стойки с невысоким моложавым мужчиной, которого Грейвз называл Вайсом, и хотя друг к другу они обращались по фамилиям, те звучали панибратски, словно клички. В кружках плескался стаут, по вкусу вполне ирландский, а на стойке лежали все тот же картофель и луковые кольца. Скамандер отдал бы полпальца, чтобы вместо закусок появилось ирландское рагу, вместо бара — спокойный номер в гостинице, где можно было бы отправиться в чемодан, или хотя бы возможность укрыть чемодан под столом — у стойки он привлекал, на взгляд Ньюта, слишком много аврорского внимания. Усилием воли Ньют сосредоточился на разговоре.

— Возьми кого-нибудь другого. Раз уж таскаешь у меня парней. — Вайс со смешком хлопнул Грейвза по плечу. — Но этот Мик... Плохого сказать не могу, а то выкинул бы его давно. Какой-то он скользкий. Ни с кем толком не сдружился, когда-то подбивал клинья к Тине, — Вайс бросил мимолетный взгляд на Скамандера, — потом и вовсе замкнулся. Делает все как положено, даже с огоньком, но... Чувствуется в нем какая-то хрень. Говорил я, нельзя брать в аврорат тех, у кого диплом по истории магии.

— Опять ты за свое... — Этот заскок Персиваль не одобрял. Какая разница, кто руководил дипломной работой студента в Ильверморни, главное, чтобы у стажера голова была на плечах, а руки росли из нужного места.

— Да, что-то там насчет Бэрбоунов! Хрень одна на уме у молодежи. — Вайс принялся пересказывать недавние похождения стажеров, и разговор увяз в историях.

Грейвз молча кивал. Вайс закрывал глаза на то, что помощники Грейвза постоянно передавали аврорам личные поручения начальства. Другого отношения Персиваль и не ждал — им пришлось перестроиться, когда Вайс из заместителя Грейвза сам стал начальством. Приятельские отношения не испортились, хотя и не стали дружескими, как... Грейвз старался лишний раз не вспоминать в этом баре про Патрика. 

— Забери у меня Холдена.

— Кого?

— Есть у меня новатор. Парнишка толковый, но не на своем месте — все ему не сидится, то карты составляет, то количество преступлений считает вместо того, чтобы отчеты хоть раз вовремя сдать. С бумажной работой у него нет проблем, — развел Вайс руками в ответ на скептический взгляд Грейвза, — даже пишет без ошибок. Но вечно какие-то завиральные идеи, а нам некогда на них отвлекаться, работать надо, сам знаешь. Так что забирай, и мне, и себе поможешь.

— Тебе-то точно, а мне куда его засунуть прикажешь?

— Так ты же пошел команду собирать? — Вайс подтолкнул Персиваля локтем, кивнул на Скамандера. — Обошелся мне в двадцатку, между прочим! Я-то ставил, что ты сорвешься на полгода раньше!

— В каком смысле «команду»? — нахмурился Грейвз.

— Да брось, всем уже все ясно. — Вайс ухмыльнулся. — Сколько можно киснуть в юридическом департаменте? Только задницу прикрой как следует. — Он встал, прихватил кружку и двинулся к столу, от которого недавно ушел. — И ты должен мне бутылку огневиски! — обернулся на ходу Вайс, подкрепив слова указующим жестом. 

В кабинете Грейвза, куда они попали через черный ход, Персиваль приложил палец к губам, безмолвно попросив не шуметь, вышел и через пять минут вернулся через дверь в общий зал. Предусмотрительность Ньют одобрил вдвойне — тайные ходы, одно из любимых развлечений в Хогвартсе, не только изрядно сокращали расстояние, но и позволяли попадать в нужные места, не отвлекаясь на разговоры и несмешные подколки. Вряд ли Грейвзу тоже приходилось терпеть выходки коллег, подумал он, хотя времена вскоре после бегства Гриндельвальда были, наверное, тяжелыми.

— Есть чем заняться на полчаса-час? — негромко спросил Персиваль.

— Если здесь можно безопасно оставить чемодан, то да.

— Из него никто не разбежится?

Ньют покачал головой:

— Я починил замки, теперь из него никто не выйдет без моего разрешения.

— Отлично, поставь там. — Грейвз показал на закуток в углу кабинета, пространство между небольшим диваном и книжным шкафом, как раз для раскрытого чемодана. — Только беготни по этажам за ниффлером нам не хватало.

Ньют постарался, чтобы выражение лица осталось бесстрастным. Против ниффлера никакие волшебные застежки, ловушки и уловки не действовали, но говорить об этом не стоило. Впрочем, Грейвз отвлекся и на Ньюта почти не обращал внимания.  
Пролистав один из томов, Грейвз снова ушел в зал, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Ньют раскрыл чемодан и отправился вниз, не забыв поставить снаружи сторожевое заклинание. Теперь, если кто-то приблизится к закрытому чемодану, он узнает об этом вовремя. Ньют усмехнулся: все-таки паранойя, присущая аврорам, в какой-то мере заболевание заразное.

Поговорив с ребятами и обеспечив их работой до поздней ночи на сегодня — и на завтра с самого утра, Персиваль отправился туда, где надо было бы побывать прежде, чем наведаться в больницу к Сэму — или сразу же после того, как стало ясно, что с Руби дело неладно. После разговора с Сэмюэлем делать это было поздновато. Но теперь, когда и Вайс сказал, что проспорил двадцатку... Пришло время идти к тому, кто банкует.

Даже перестав быть правой рукой Президента, Персиваль сохранил право входить к Серафине без доклада. Слишком многое связывало их со времен Ильверморни. Даже когда Пиквери приходилось делать вид, что Персиваль в опале, дружеские вечерние посиделки в ее кабинете продолжались. Правда, они случались далеко не так часто, как во времена, когда новое поколение «круга 12-ти» было стажерами и пило в общем зале аврората. Им пришлось являться друг к другу тайными ходами, чтобы не провоцировать ненужные слухи. Теперь ночи проходили за разговорами о делах, а былой задор возвращался все реже.

Сейчас повод тоже был не слишком приятный, но Серафина победно улыбнулась, когда Персиваль вошел в кабинет, да так, что он почувствовал себя лет на двадцать моложе.

— Выиграла?

— Пока прислали только сотню, но еще не вечер! — Пиквери сгребла драготы с подноса в ладонь и со звоном бросила обратно.

— Дело серьезное...

— У тебя все дела серьезные, Персиваль. — Серафина усмехнулась, поймав за хвост очередную расписку-крысу. — Что на этот раз стряслось?

— Заговор против Америки, или...

— ...Или какой-то хитрец продает билеты мальчишкам, чтобы те покрасили забор вместо него, — продолжила за Грейвзом Пиквери. — А ты опять не можешь понять, что происходит.

Грейвз молча кивнул.

— В прошлый раз был забор, Персиваль, — с укоризной посмотрела на друга Серафина.

— Нет, в прошлый раз был Гриндельвальд. И в позапрошлый — Гриндельвальд. А в этот раз — я был бы не против, чтобы это оказались всего лишь мальчишка и забор, — развел руками Персиваль, — но...

— Да, третий раз подряд Гриндельвальд — было бы слишком, — перебила его Пиквери.

— Я могу привлечь... — начал Грейвз и наткнулся на холодный взгляд Серафины.

— Нет. — Когда президент была так категорична, можно было не продолжать, положительного решения не дождешься.

— Но...

— Никаких иностранных специалистов, — отрезала Пиквери. — Никаких официальных оплат иностранным специалистам, какими бы уникальными ты их ни считал... Лучше бы ты обошелся местными — или даже макусовскими кадрами.

— Почти все местные магозоологи давно за решеткой, — поднял бровь Персиваль. 

— Тем проще получить консультацию.

Грейвз закатил глаза к потолку. Какая шишуга покусала Серафину после того, как Скамандер вполне мирно сотрудничал с аврорами, он не понимал, а на расспросы Пиквери не отвечала. Спрашивать Ньюта было, скорее всего, бесполезно, на тонкости отношений между людьми он обращал еще меньше внимания, чем Президент на нежелательные вопросы. Возможно, именно в этом и крылась разгадка, но сейчас Грейвза волновали куда более срочные дела.

— Когда Совет начнет беспокоиться, прикрой меня. 

— Очень ненадолго. Но не лезь с расспросами слишком высоко.

— Что, благодарность за Левински исчерпана?

— Грейвз! — Серафина поднялась из-за стола. — Совет был напуган, но у них короткая память на добрые дела и превосходная на ошибки. Тебе стало проще работать, но если возникнут осложнения, браслетами не отделаешься.

— Вот и славно, всегда хотел посидеть под домашним арестом, отдохнуть хоть пару дней. — Грейвз повернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Не вздумай бросать департамент ближайшие лет пять, пока не вырастишь заместителя! — понеслось ему вслед.

— Бросить? Там же море дел! — Персиваль с недоумением обернулся к Пиквери от двери.

— Не заговаривай мне зубы, Персиваль! Ты уже и головой, и душой в поле, не за столом в кабинете. Изволь вернуться в свое кресло! Даю максимум неделю на расследование — и не в ущерб делам департамента.

Грейвз еще раз поднял глаза к резному потолку с ликами древних волшебников, которые в ответ скорчили рожи в меру своей ехидности, и вышел, довольный развязкой. Серафина запросто могла отказать. Неделя — куда больше, чем он рассчитывал. Дел в департаменте не так много, справиться сможет один Марк, но и этого не понадобится, другие ребята подстрахуют. А он сам наконец выберется из Вулворт-билдинг на волю — давненько не гулял с расспросами по округе...


	6. Chapter 6

# VI

Обнаружить яд злыдня в воде из графина было непросто. В растворе он сохранял свойства чуть больше суток, и хранить его приходилось в герметично закрытом сосуде. Для своих нужд Ньют предпочитал свежий, ведь злыдень был всегда под рукой. 

Простое аналитическое заклинание не смогло помочь, с органикой оно работало плохо, с такими редкими сочетаниями — тем более. Давно пора было его усовершенствовать, и Ньют пару раз собирался, но времени на все про все было категорически мало. Ньют прикинул, сколько его потребуется на заклинание и эксперименты, и решил не мучиться. Был способ попроще — сделать тестовые пробники, специально для этого вида яда. Придется повозиться с ингредиентами, но в чемодане найдется все необходимое. Пока Ньют мысленно собирал список, он машинально покормил пару лунтелят, которых забрал из магловских ловушек на полях под Саутгемпширом, почистил воду в аквариуме, побеседовал с лечурками, а потом освободил угол стола в хижине и принялся колдовать над пробами. К тому времени, как он приготовил экспериментальный состав, прошло не меньше двух часов. Тестовые палочки высохнут к утру, а сейчас в Нью-Йорке, судя по ощущениям, уже ночь. В кабинете, за столом, на котором высились стопки бумаг, листал очередной отчет Грейвз.

— Получилось? — оторвался он от чтения.

— Узнаем утром. — Ньют закрыл чемодан, пробегая по защелкам дополнительными заклинаниями.

— Нет смысла ночевать здесь. — Персиваль поднялся и, протянув руку за пальто, которое спланировало с вешалки ему на плечи, поманил Ньюта к выходу. — Идем.

— Куда теперь? — Ньют решил, что их ждет новая порция пива и расспросов. Стоило бы прихватить из чемодана бодрящее зелье, а заодно и антипохмельное, которое Ньют навострился варить для редких пятничных загулов с Тесеем. Если придется работать всю ночь, лучше позаботиться о хорошем самочувствии заранее.

— Отдыхать. — Грейвз был лаконичен и, выныривая из аппарационного вихря в очередном переулке, не замедляя шага, проверил охранные заклинания. Одна из запасных квартир, вклиненная трансфигурацией в ничем не примечательный дом на 25-й авеню, пустовала достаточно долго, чтобы стать штабом на время расследования. Тащить Скамандера в очередной съемный номер не хотелось, им обоим не мешало как следует отдохнуть, но показываться дома, пока дело открыто, не стоило. К тому же пришлось бы перенастраивать защитные чары: ни сил, ни времени на это не хватало.

Квартира встретила привычным безликим порядком. Чары надежно запечатывали помещение, изолируя от внешнего мира, но ничего живого оставлять в таком месте не рекомендовалось, так что на подоконниках не водилось даже волшебных суккулентов. Окна распахнулись, повинуясь жесту, ночной воздух ворвался в комнату, наполняя ее дымком, криками чаек и отчаянной руганью гуляки, который умудрился заблудиться в своем же квартале.

— Душ там, кухня там, в шкафу у плиты есть крупы и консервы. Постель тут. — Грейвз махнул в сторону единственной комнаты с кроватью, которая, повинуясь чарам, раздавалась в ширину, дублируя одеяло и подушку. — Советую ложиться сейчас, подъем будет ранний.

Ньют кивнул. Хотя в эту поездку он с собой почти никого не взял, подъем для него будет ранним в любом случае — результаты по яду злыдня проявятся через пять часов. Но сначала он заглянул в чемодан, чтобы обнять Дугала на ночь, уговорить Пикетта остаться с братьями на дереве, еще раз посмотрел, как сохнет состав на тонких тростинках, а заодно пустил дождь над саванной: траву нужно было как следует пролить.

Никакой душ не может сравниться с настоящим южным ливнем. Ньют, пользуясь свободой и одиночеством, разделся и пробежался под струями теплого дождя. Воспоминания о детстве, когда в жизни было только предвкушение чего-то большого и прекрасного, а сама она состояла из приятных радостей и мелких досад, легко смываемых дождем и маминым поцелуем, на короткий миг охватили, окутали теплым коконом и ушли в землю вместе с усталостью. Спать не хотелось, но Ньют знал, что утром пожалеет, если продолжит сейчас работать. Он высушился, выбрался из чемодана в тишину спальни, сбросил одежду на стул и нырнул под одеяло. Усталость навалилась мгновенно, и Ньют уже сквозь сон почувствовал руку на мокрых завитках волос у шеи, и, кажется, расслышал вопрос про полотенце, сонно пробормотал «угу», хлопнула форточка, а потом наступило утро.

Когда работаешь с животными, разношерстными животными с разнообразным ворохом проблем, они не ждут официального подъема, а извещают о своих нуждах в любое время суток. Или, что хуже, забиваются в самые странные, темные места и молчат, пока не станет поздно. Так что со временем вырабатывается привычка вставать точно в срок, а то и способность просыпаться за несколько минут до рокового момента и приходить в нужное место, повинуясь интуиции.

Ньют вскочил до рассвета и отправился в чемодан. Но после тестов понадобилось сменить воду мармиту, у которого никак не заживало щупальце, и поколдовать над небольшим участком тропического леса, который мог потребоваться второму злыдню, если они все-таки его найдут. К тому времени, как внутренние часы перешли на отметку «шесть», Ньют успел забыть, что Грейвз говорил про «ранний подъем», и стук в крышку чемодана застал его врасплох. Поднимаясь в холодный, пропахший утренним чадом мир большого города, он пожалел, что давно не выбирался в дальние экспедиции. Хотелось навестить пару мест в Перу и наведаться на Аляску, а также уточнить, не появилась ли у Дугала родня в Гималаях. Еще нужно попасть на Бали, узнать подробности о проклятии маледиктуса, как просил Альбус... Кружка с кофе, влетевшая в ладони в тот момент, когда он шагнул на пол комнаты, почти обжигала, как и взгляд Грейвза.

— Ну? Как результаты?

— Яд в воде есть. — Скамандеру потребовалось пара мгновений, чтобы сообразить, что Персиваля не интересуют проблемы родовых проклятий человеко-змей из Индонезии. — Но в таком количестве он не мог вызвать у Руби агрессию. Только избавить от неприятных воспоминаний. Во время разговора с нами она бы просто не смогла рассказать, что ее волнует — только приятные и радостные моменты. Злыдень ни при чем!

— Но яд все-таки есть.

— Да, — кивнул Ньют, отпивая кофе, — и его не могли набрать вместе с дождем в декабре двадцать шестого. Он быстро разлагается и может находиться в растворе не больше суток. Кто-то прячет злыдня в Нью-Йорке! — довольно заключил он.

— То есть кто-то нелегально провез в Америку запрещенное животное, содержит его в Нью-Йорке и подливает яд сотрудникам МАКУСА с неизвестной целью, — подытожил Грейвз. — Что именно в этой ситуации тебя радует?

— О. — Такая постановка вопроса Ньюту не приходила в голову. — То, что где-то есть еще один злыдень? Правда, не обязательно в Нью-Йорке, с ядом можно аппарировать из любой точки страны, к тому же в концентрированном виде в правильных условиях он хранится куда дольше...

— Прекрасно, — Персиваль отпил кофе, — но вряд ли. И Руби, и Сэм занимаются в городе внутренним порядком. Если к ним кто-то подобрался, он из Нью-Йорка.

— Или она, — кивнул Ньют, грея ладони о кружку. Окно было распахнуто настежь, вместе с солнцем в комнату врывался бодрящий утренний холод.

— В любом случае стоит наведаться к ним домой. — В голосе Грейвза сквозило сомнение. — Хотя вряд ли мы там что-то найдем. Но пункт из списка нужно вычеркнуть.

— А потом? Не думаю, что нам так повезет и Сэм держит дома злыдня.

— Нет, — усмехнулся Грейвз. — Если кто-то из МАКУСА нарушает закон и прячет дома недозволенных питомцев — это наверняка будет кто-то безобидный.

— Или наоборот. — Ньют взглянул Персивалю в лицо. — Уж если рисковать, то по-крупному.

— Думаю, те, кто способен рисковать по-крупному, достаточно умны, чтобы не содержать опасных животных дома, — проворчал Грейвз. — Сколько тебе нужно на сборы?

Ньют пожал плечами, взял пальто, поднял чемодан с пола: 

— Идем?

Задержаться все же пришлось — Грейвзу было странно оказаться аутсайдером в сборах, и тем не менее на то, чтобы привести квартиру в минимальный порядок, запечатать и обезопасить до следующего визита, ушла четверть часа. Чтобы не терять время, они договорились: в квартиру Сэма и Руби отправится Персиваль, а Ньют наведается к Тине. Если светловолосый аврор, Мик Оттоман, как назвал его начальник аврората, пытался поговорить с ней, то, вполне возможно, хотел выведать что-то про Бэрбоунов. Тина может знать, что связывало Мика с Сэмом. Ведь обливиэйтор не просто интересовался магоборцами, но даже, вопреки приказам, пробовал почистить память людям из церкви Второго Салема, а теперь не мог рассказать, что навело его на такую мысль. От Тины Скамандер должен был вернуться в МАКУСА. 

— Ребята тем временем заберут информацию и отчеты с таможни. Соберут все, что хоть как-то можно привязать к Южной Америке и контрабанде волшебных тварей. Сможешь поискать следы твоего злыдня?


	7. Chapter 7

# VII

Если Грейвз и сомневался, что стоит подпускать контрабандиста к таможенной отчетности, то не показывал этого. Ньют с благодарностью кивнул. Сколько интересного можно накопать в таких историях! Они расстались на улице, и Ньют аппарировал к пансиону, где жили Голдштейн. Обмануть миссис Эспозито было несложно. Ньют прошел по лестнице совершенно бесшумно и вскоре стоял перед знакомой дверью. Еще слишком рано, чтобы бежать на работу, пахнет булочками с корицей и кофе, Тина, должно быть, дома и завтракает. 

Он тихонько постучал.

Дверь распахнулась тут же. Ньют увидел удивленную Куини, которая прикрыла рот рукой. Она втянула Ньюта в квартиру, выглянула в коридор, оглянулась по сторонам, убедилась, что гостя никто не видел, и заперла дверь.

— Привет, дорогой! — Куини умела обнимать как никто на свете, тепло и в то же время удивительно легко и свободно. — Давно ты в Нью-Йорке? А к нам только сейчас решил наведаться?

— Привет, Куини, — улыбнулся Ньют, ставя чемодан у стены. Он уже привык, что просить не читать мысли бесполезно, Куини пытается остановиться, но увлекается, то и дело переходя на привычный способ общения. — А где Тина? — Он выглянул из-за плеча младшей Голдштейн, окидывая взглядом квартиру: удивительно пусто, и стол накрыт только на одного...

— Чай или кофе? — предложила, не дожидаясь следующих вопросов, Куини. — Тина... Она в отпуске, путешествует. — Голос Куини стал не таким веселым. — Знаешь... мы часто ссорились в последнее время, и она решила, что отправиться отдохнуть без меня будет полезно. Я грущу, но не жалею! — Куини поправила прическу и поставила перед Ньютом чашку со свежезаваренным чаем. — Садись же! 

Cтул сам отодвинулся, приглашая за стол. Игнорировать было бесполезно.

— Ты ведь зашел в гости не просто так? — улыбнулась Куини. Ньют прикусил губу, раздумывая, с чего начать разговор и как свернуть его потом на нужную тему, ведь Куини легилимент и может что-то знать про общение сестры с Миком и Новый Салем...

— О. Опять Бэрбоуны. Знаешь, ты прав. Тина беспокоилась, когда ее начали расспрашивать про Новый Салем люди из аврората.

— Люди? Не один человек?

— Один, но... как-то слишком неформально, по мнению сестры. И он... Ей не понравился, не то что Толливер. — Куини оборвала сама себя. — Словом, не ее типа человек. — Она отвела взгляд и подхватила поднос с еще теплыми булочками. — Попробуй! Они очень вкусные!

Ньют вежливо поблагодарил и взял одну. И правда, превосходный знакомый вкус.

— Так Тину расспрашивали про Бэрбоунов? Или даже про... Криденса? 

— Нет, только про салемцев. Тех, кто остался. Ей не нравилось вспоминать об этом, поэтому не могу поделиться чем-то важным, — развела руками Куини. — Разве что Тина думала сначала, что это новое расследование по поводу того самого случая. Но все оказалось проще: парень писал какую-то работу про Бэрбоунов, кажется, доказывал, что они опасны... что нужно непременно применить силу или что-то в этом роде. Они с Тиной поругались. — Куини покачала головой. — Как же все сложно!

Ньют с сочувствием покивал. Было жаль, что не удалось встретиться с Тиной — и с Якобом тоже, но он был очень рад повидать Куини. Выманить ее в Лондон без Якоба невозможно, а тот ужасно занят в своей пекарне, видимо, только поэтому они с Куини еще не съехались... и конечно, из-за дурацких законов. Весь магический мир жил, соседствуя с маглами, ссорясь, мирясь, прикрывая ошибки друг друга, и только в Америке с каждым годом нарастало напряжение: люди гибли, волшебных тварей убивали, все шло наперекосяк, и равновесие, которое с таким трудом установилось, вот-вот готово было обрушиться.

Кажется, обе стороны делали для этого все возможное, но маги, а особенно их законодатели, старались больше обычного. Ньют еще не говорил с Грейвзом, не нашел подходящего момента, но считал, что нужно предупредить. Новый закон, о подготовке которого он читал в газетах по пути в Америку, поставит магический мир под угрозу. К сожалению, времени на серьезный разговор не нашлось, а Ньют чувствовал: если выбрать момент неправильно, его высмеют и только. 

— Куини, а ты слышала про странный закон о беммингах? — осторожно спросил он.

— А-а, про крыс? Такая гадость! Они мне не очень нравятся, прости, милый.

Ньют вздохнул. Бемминги, хотя с виду были пушистыми милыми зверьками, мало кому нравились. Наверное, потому, что никто не любит, когда стаи пушистых милых зверьков шарят по подвалам, сжирая запасы — не только съестные, но и магические. О том, что бемминги являются важной частью волшебства в природе, никто не задумывается.

— Мне пора, милый. — Куини убирала посуду со стола, перенося ее по воздуху в раковину. — А то опять влетит за опоздание...

— Давай я помою, — предложил Ньют, — а потом вместе доберемся до МАКУСА, мне все равно туда.

— Отлично! — Куини пошла в спальню переодеваться, прикрыла дверь — и тут же обеспокоенно высунулась из-за нее: — Что ты на этот раз натворил, Ньют?

— Пока ничего, — улыбнулся Скамандер, присматривая за чашками, которые ныряли под струю воды и отправлялись на сушилку. — Во всяком случае, надеюсь. Мне нужно найти одного пропавшего зверя...

— А-а-а, ну конечно. — Светловолосая головка Куини снова скрылась в спальне. — Где же его еще искать, как не в Вулворт-билдинг...

За болтовней время летело незаметно, Они оказались на Бродвее перед входом в здание, где на этот раз возникла небольшая очередь. Весьма рассредоточенная очередь, потому что собираться в хвост перед боковым входом, когда главный свободен, было бы слишком странно. Небольшая толпа растянулась от газетного киоска до чистильщика обуви, затем до продавца странноватых на вид — наверняка волшебных — хот-догов. Некоторые маги перебрасывались парой слов со швейцаром и лишь потом ныряли в здание.

— Из-за завесы и проверок приходится выбегать из дома на четверть часа раньше! — расстроенно пожаловалась Куини. — И все равно опаздываю. — Она смотрела, как швейцар открыл дверь перед двумя аврорами, которые, похоже, никак не могли решить, кто пройдет первым, и светловолосый, размахивая руками, чуть ли не пропихивал вперед напарника. Куини нахмурилась, но тут швейцар толкнул обоих в спины, и дверь наконец провернулась, унося авроров внутрь.

— Каждый раз катавасия. Давно пора сделать несколько входов, как в Париже!

Ближний к ним в очереди маг покивал, а от лотка с хот-догами повернулся недовольный полный волшебник в светлом плаще:

— Да вы представляете, во сколько ежедневно обходится использование завесы? А сколько завес надо будет поставить на остальных входах? Никакой бюджет не выдержит!

Очередь заволновалась: идеи, как исправить ситуацию, были у всех, особенно у тех, кто, как Куини, постоянно опаздывал. Но тут, наконец, подошел черед . У подножия лестницы к Ньюту спикировал ворон, роняя в руки запечатанный официальным символом МАКУСА конверт.

— Повестка? — ахнула Голдштейн. — Что ты натворил, милый?


	8. Chapter 8

# VIII

Куини подсказала путь, и Ньют добрался до этажа, на котором ждал своего звездного часа Департамент юридических дел, толкнулся в закрытую дверь, та не поддалась. В замешательстве достал письмо, чтобы проверить, не перепутал ли этаж и кабинет, но тут замок щелкнул и дверь приотворилась — наверное, была зачарована от незваных гостей. Это было похоже на Грейвза, и Ньют, хоть и был раздосадован вызовом для дачи показаний, невольно улыбнулся. Он тоже хотел бы, чтоб его не отвлекали по пустякам во время работы.

Четыре пары глаз уставились на неожиданного посетителя. Ньют поднял письмо в попытке выяснить, что делать дальше, но один из клерков встал и, проводив к двери в глубине зала, открыл ее со словами:

— Вам сюда, мистер Скамандер.

— Спасибо, Ройс. — Грейвз и не подумал оторваться от списков. — Результаты по кувшину...

— Отрицательные, сэр, все чисто. — Клерк закрыл дверь.

— Что это? — дождавшись, пока они останутся одни, зашуршал повесткой Ньют.

— А? — наконец оторвался от бумаг Персиваль. — Забудь. Отличный повод позвать тебя сюда.

— Это же вызов на допрос!

— Ты что, боишься официальных бумаг? — подняв бровь, сыронизировал Персиваль и по выражению на лице Ньюта понял, что попал в точку. Грейвз прищурился, чтобы не выдать эмоции, но все-таки не смог подавить смешок. Не счел нужным. — Лучший способ таскать тебя в МАКУСА, не привлекая внимания.

— А почему не...

— Выдать за сотрудника не получится. А вот то, что ты одним видом нарушаешь порядок, понятно каждому, — перебил Грейвз и тут же перешел к делу: — Что рассказала Тина?

Ньют, которому повестка жгла руки, бросил бумагу на стол, поверх раскрытых папок, и поставил чемодан рядом с диваном. 

— Тины нет в Нью-Йорке. Она уехала отдыхать и не оставила Куини адреса.

— Вот даже как...

— Куини говорит, Тина беспокоилась из-за Мика, хотя и не показывала вида. Тот что-то замышлял против Бэрбоунов. 

— Почему она так считает?

— Может, спросишь сам? — Ньют был сердит на всех скопом: на Грейвза — за повестку, на Тину — за то, что так не вовремя поссорилась с Куини и уехала, и особенно на себя — за то, что вместо поисков злыдня позволил втянуть себя в какую-то авантюру и теперь борется за судьбу магического мира Америки, а не за спасение несчастной твари, которую притащили в Нью-Йорк силой, да еще наверняка не заботятся как следует.

— Нет. — Персиваль поморщился. — Со мной Голдштейн так свободно разговаривать не будет. Ей есть что скрывать. Вся эта история с не-магом, который помог вам... — Он поймал возмущенный взгляд Ньюта и поправился: — Хорошо. Помог нам всем, но история все равно не очень красивая. Исключений из закона быть не должно. Куини правильно делает, что скрывает свой роман. Лучше бы им уехать. — Персиваль посмотрел на Ньюта, как тому показалось, со значением. 

— Так что насчет Бэрбоунов и этого подозреваемого? — поторопил Грейвз, так и не дождавшись ответа.

— Он спрашивал Тину о салемцах, вроде как это было связано с исследованием, — подвел итог Ньют. — Ничего конкретного.

— Исследованием... — Грейвз устало потер лицо. — Студенческие работы хранятся в Ильверморни. Если бы он писал научную работу или опубликовал ее в одном из журналов... Впрочем, если его руководителем был профессор Морни, который работает в Ильверморни почти два века, проще поговорить с ним, чем искать публикацию.

— Вряд ли я могу в этом помочь, — сухо ответил Ньют.

— Нет, в Ильверморни отправлюсь я. — Персиваль с улыбкой обошел стол и придвинул к нему стул для посетителей, основательный, с кожаной подушкой и мягкой спинкой. — А ты можешь приступать.

— К чему? — Ньют скрестил руки. Время шло, заниматься чем-либо по указанию кого бы то ни было в МАКУСА в его планы не входило. Все это чем дальше, тем больше начинало напоминать работу на Министерство. К тому же не британское, бесплатно и в то время, когда у него много важных дел.

— Как к чему? — переспросил Персиваль. — К поискам твоего ядовитого приятеля. Тебя же интересовали отчеты таможенников, возможность выяснить, не ввозили ли злыдня контрабандой в Америку? Вот отчеты, вот сведения от информаторов, — Грейвз указал на две стопки бумаг, которые Джомолунгмой высились над столом. — Вот стул, добро пожаловать.

Ньют напряженно кивнул и, не снимая пальто, уселся, взяв лист сверху. Отчет с Аляски полугодовой давности — не подходит, ввозить тропического зверя через Арктику может только идиот... Ньют на всякий случай убедился: он прав, ввезти пытались пушишек. Следующий отчет был из Сан-Франциско. Уйдя в работу с головой, он даже не заметил, как Грейвз вышел из кабинета.


	9. Chapter 9

# IX

Спустя годы, вспоминая встречу в Ильверморни, Персиваль Грейвз не мог понять, почему сразу не обратил внимания на слова профессора. Может, они показались несправедливыми, а может, малая капля правды, в которой он тогда едва не захлебнулся, вызвала такую бурю гнева, что трезво мыслить во время беседы он оказался неспособен.

Всего через полчаса после прибытия Грейвз почти бегом вылетел из ворот школы. Ему пришлось пройти две лишние мили за черту, где разрешалась аппарация, чтобы снова взять чувства под контроль. Кажется. Или лучше пройти пять миль?

Через следующие три мили он почувствовал, что щеки и нос замерзли, поднял воротник, намотал повыше шарф, все еще не рискуя запустить согревающее заклинание. Еще через милю — скользнул в серию прыжков-аппараций по стране и завершил ее в подворотне напротив Вулворт-билдинг. 

Щеки Грейвза все еще горели, когда он поднялся на свой этаж, но теперь можно было сослаться на холод. Слава Мерлину, никто не осмелился задать вопросы. Клерки работали, не поднимая головы от бумаг, а Скамандер закопался в отчеты и, похоже, даже ногу на ногу не перекинул, так и застыл, приткнувшись к углу стола. Бумаги перед ним перекочевали в несколько стопок разной высоты.

— Как дела? — рискнул опробовать голос Персиваль. Кажется, получилось довольно спокойно. Правда, Скамандер подпрыгнул на стуле на пару дюймов от неожиданности.

— Знаешь, что у вас налажен трафик яиц окками? Причем ввозят их из Боливии под видом страусиных, а потом закладывают в инкубаторы, позволяют вылупиться, серебро переплавляют на украшения, а детенышей, судя по всему, слегка подращивают, а затем разбирают на ингредиенты для зелий.

— Салазар их дери! 

Главная проблема, похоже, была не в незаконном ввозе запрещенных существ. Впрочем, отвращения и гнева в голосе хватило, чтобы Ньют продолжил рассказ.

— Про черный рынок ингредиентов рассказывать, думаю, не нужно?

Персиваль покачал головой. Рынки существовали и до запрета на содержание магических животных, а после разрослись до неприличных размеров. Но с этим невозможно было бороться. Запрет автоматически поставил вне закона заводчиков, которые разводили пушишек, шишуг, низзлов и собирали для продажи когти, шерсть и прочую расходную мелочь. Оставались только охотники. Того, что они добывали, не хватало, вот и выходило, что МАКУСА сам открыл ворота для контрабанды. 

— Еще этот ваш новый проект с беммингами опасен... — продолжал Ньют, но Грейвз перебил его.

— Про злыдня что-нибудь нашлось?

— Нет. — Ньют покачал головой. — Осталось уже немного...

— Заканчивай. — Грейвз скинул пальто, отодвинул к дивану чемодан, переставил на угол стола чашку с остатками чая.

— Будешь виски? — машинально спросил он.

— Нет, спасибо. — Скамандер не оторвался от бумаг.

В кабинет, повинуясь неслышному сигналу, вошла Анна с кружкой кофе, поставила ее на стол начальника и замерла на пороге, застигнутая просьбой:

— Узнайте, где сейчас живет Мик из молодой команды авроров. Только, пожалуйста, без шума и неофициально.

Анна молча испарилась.

Грейвз плеснул на два пальца виски в кофе, отпил глоток и выдохнул. День начинался неплохо, но к середине явно зашел в тупик. Вряд ли даже самый наивный аврор будет содержать дома запрещенную тварь. Или свидетельства нелегальной деятельности, да хоть сколько-нибудь незаконной. Осмотр дома Сэма и Руби не помог, и вылазка в холостяцкое жилье Мика ничего не даст. Как и визит в Ильверморни, это пустая трата времени.

— Ты общаешься с профессорами из Хогвартса? — внезапно вырвался вопрос у Персиваля.

— Да-а, — удивленно оторвался от отчетов Ньют. — С некоторыми.

— Как тебе это удается?

— Когда как. — Скамандер положил очередной отчет на стол. — Министерство магии считает, что я шпионю для Дамблдора.

— Это не так, разумеется?

— Конечно, нет! — Ньют посмотрел на Грейвза с возмущением. — Хотя не могу сказать, что ни разу не выполнял его просьбы.

— Конечно, нет, — согласился Грейвз. — Ты скорее нарушишь приказ, чем поведешься на манипуляцию.

— Или сбегу. — Ньют негромко фыркнул. Манипуляциям Дамблдора он мог противостоять. Но распознать манипуляции умного игрока было непросто, особенно когда ваши задачи во многом совпадают. Ты пользуешься предоставленной информацией, во благо, разумеется, а потом оказывается, что поучаствовал в игре как ферзь. Или ладья. Или как почтовая сова. 

С удивлением он увидел, что на лице Персиваля расцветает румянец. Тот вздохнул глубже, еще и еще раз, пытаясь успокоиться, но было видно, что маневр дается с трудом. Тогда Ньют сложил наконец два и два и понял, что визит в Ильверморни прошел не по плану. Во всяком случае, не по плану Грейвза.

— В Ильверморни... все пошло не так? — осторожно подбирая слова, спросил он.

— Мягко сказано. — Грейвз поднялся, и по кабинету пробежал сполох. Ньют узнал заглушающее заклинание. Если потребовались дополнительные меры, то какой силы должен быть противник? Или — насколько разгневан Персиваль?

— На самом деле это был полный провал.

— Полных провалов не бывает, — мягко парировал Скамандер.

Он вспомнил, как ошибся, не успев стереть память Якобу, зато в итоге обрел друга-магла, который его понимает, иногда даже лучше, чем волшебники; как Тина упустила в цирке Криденса — зато в суматохе сбежал цзоу-юй, который потом спас им всем жизнь во французском министерстве магии. Каждое поражение несет в себе корни новой победы. Что могло случиться в Ильверморни, раз Грейвз говорит о безоговорочном поражении?

— Окончательное поражение — это смерть, — осторожно заметил Ньют. — Надеюсь, я разговариваю не с инфери.  
— Тебе бы нашлось о чем поболтать с профессором Морни. — Грейвз с отвращением передернул плечами, бумаги на столе зашуршали, и Ньют подумал, что скастовать по-быстрому Протего может быть нелишним.  
— За две недели, которые я провел там, повода поболтать у нас не нашлось. Пару раз пересеклись в библиотеке и за профессорским столом во время ужинов, не больше. — Ньют не стал говорить, что Морни произвел впечатление спокойного, уверенного в себе человека, умного собеседника, замкнутого, но ничего особенного он не заметил. Впрочем, он не мог уверенно судить о странностях в людском поведении; скорее уж он сам был странным, даже по меркам волшебников.  
— За четверть часа на меня вылили море обвинений: в некомпетентности властей, которые не учитывают ошибки истории, потому что не помнят события, которые произошли жалкие пару столетий назад; закрывают глаза на беспорядки и не способны предусмотреть последствия своей же безграмотности. А еще океан язвительных замечаний о бревнах в глазу, отсутствии логики в решениях, несогласованности в законах, бездумном попустительстве и нелепой растрате магических ресурсов.  
Ньют смотрел, как закипает гневом Грейвз, перечисляя обвинения, и молчал — он был со многими согласен. Скорее всего, профессор Морни говорил о других решениях властей, но закон о запрете содержания тварей был чудовищной ошибкой, и его последствия уже начали проявляться. Сказать об этом вслух сейчас — слишком большая глупость. Грейвз явно с трудом держал себя в руках, по корешкам книг и стеклам шкафов скользили блуждающие огни, ветер трепал портьеры, хотя окна были закрыты — еще немного, сорвет со стола и расшвыряет бумаги.  
— Но это не все. Морни сказал, что со мной ему разговаривать не о чем. По его мнению, имя Персиваля Грейвза нужно вычеркнуть из списков выпускников Ильверморни как глубочайший провал профессоров славного заведения. Поскольку я не только... — Грейвз перевел дух, — не только ошибся, позволив Гриндельвальду одолеть себя, но и допустил врага в самое сердце МАКУСА, где он дважды проворачивал грязные дела. И наверняка оставил Америке еще немало подарков, поэтому мы так стремительно катимся в хаос. Это, по его мнению, лично моя вина. Непонятно, как стены Ильверморни терпят присутствие такой ошибки природы, а он больше тратить драгоценное время на разговоры не желает.  
К концу тирады в комнате изрядно потемнело, ветер превратился в ощутимый вихрь, сила потока, в центре которого находился Персиваль, заставляла перемешаться легкие предметы и подрагивать те, что были прикреплены к стенам или слишком тяжелы. Ньюту это напомнило об обскуре: со взрослыми волшебниками подобное не случалось, а вот в гневе и ярости всплески магии могли быть весьма сильными. Особенно если маг не мог контролировать себя полностью.  
— Меня исключали из Хогвартса. Это непросто, нельзя никого выкинуть из школы по желанию одного профессора и, по-моему, — единственное, что мог Ньют сделать сейчас, это противопоставить бессмысленным обвинениям здравый смысл, — исключить задним числом нельзя, — закончил он.  
Грейвз хмыкнул, и темнота слегка рассеялась.  
— Вряд ли он всерьез был намерен вычеркнуть меня из списков Ильверморни.  
— Вряд ли у него вообще была такая цель. А вот вывести из себя...  
— Да, — признал Грейвз, и вихрь утих, в кабинете стало светло и, наконец, спокойно.  
— Он ни слова не сказал про Мика и Бэрбоунов?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Грейвз. — Но я снял копию работы в библиотеке до того, как зашел к Морни.  
— Есть что-то важное?  
— Обычное исследование. — Грейвз пожал плечами, садясь в кресло. — О родословной Бэрбоунов и их разрушительной для Америки деятельности, с разбором преступлений рода поколение за поколением: от похождений охотников за головами и инцидента с Доркис до организации церкви Второго Салема. Ничего нового. Приправлено рассуждениями о том, что если вырезать род Бэрбоунов до двенадцатого колена, Америка сразу станет раем.  
Ньют наклонился поднять листы, сметенные вихрем, и скрыл грустную улыбку. Столько лет маги ведут хроники, летописи, пишут мемуары, и все равно кто-то продолжает решать проблемы, устраняя их внешние проявления. Как бы наивно это ни было, желающие разрубить мечом Гордиев узел всегда находились. Вот и сейчас... Ирония момента до Персиваля явно не доходила, он продолжал:  
— Так что, скорее всего, на вылазки к Бэрбоунам Сэма подтолкнул Мик Оттоман... Правда, не очень понятно, при чем тут злыдень. Но если они пытались воздействовать на салемцев не только заклинаниями, но и ядом, чтобы вычистить воспоминания, раз уж Бэрбоуны почти не поддаются Обливиэйту... — Грейвз достал из-под кресла еще один лист отчета, вернул его на стол и сел. — Версия так себе, но лучшей я пока придумать не могу.  
Ньют провел пальцем по нижней губе. Идея совместить Обливиэйт и яд злыдня была интересной, вместе они должны были подействовать по-разному: Обливиэйт убирал воспоминание о событии целиком, яд смывал неприятные ощущения и подозрения, что случилось что-то плохое, несмотря на то, что память подводит. Могло ли такое сочетание уничтожить воспоминания о событиях, которые передавались из поколения в поколение? То, что стало магловскими легендами и страшными сказками? Ведь одних ведьмы пугают, а другие приходят в восторг, представляя, что рядом живут великие волшебники, которые могут одним взмахом палочки уладить дела, защитить несчастных, подарить богатство беднякам. А если добавить надежду, что и магл может оказаться на самом деле волшебником, случайно попавшим в другой мир, и только тонкий почтовый конверт отделяет от сказочного могущества... Даже Всемирный потоп с ядом злыдня не сможет стереть из памяти надежду на чудо.  
— Я не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь где-нибудь пробовал такое сочетание, но эксперимент может получиться интересный, — Ньют поймал возмущенный взгляд Грейвза и быстро поправился: — Цели, конечно, подкачали.  
— Значит, следующие задачи — выяснить, где могут держать злыдня и как найти Мика.  
— Злыдня можно носить с собой, это легко, — возразил Ньют, бросив быстрый взгляд на карман пальто, где спала тварь.  
— Ну, мы говорим тут не о... магозоологах, — опустил неловкий эпитет Грейвз, — а об авроре. Которого учили, что твари смертельно опасны. Так что вряд ли он сможет приручить его, как ты — и тем более не додумается носить с собой.  
Ньют прикусил губу: с одной стороны идея подружиться со злыднем была совершенно естественной, с другой... Тесей, например, пришел в ужас, когда узнал, с кем он возится. Так что в словах Грейза, похоже, было рациональное зерно. Хоть это и звучало странно.  
— Тогда это должно быть очень теплое помещение и достаточно темное. Потому что злыдень живет и охотится в тропическом лесу, на нижних этажах, где большую часть времени...  
— Это не так сложно устроить. Хорошо. — Грейвз встал и открыл дверь. — Пойдем узнаем, где и что прячет подозреваемый.


	10. Chapter 10

# X

Аврорское общежитие находилось в здании МАКУСА, это позволяло экономить средства и держать служак в тонусе. Ни вернуться за полночь, ни устроить шумную пирушку без разноса от начальства не вышло бы. Комнаты были безликими, насколько возможно. Ньют подумал, что жить в клетушке, где помещались только узкий шкаф на пару вешалок, такая же узкая койка и небольшой стол, нельзя, но Персиваль сам в стажерской юности провел полгода в точно такой же комнате и считал, что наводить уют здесь — занятие пустое, времени и без того ни на что не хватает.  
Комната в общежитии была единственным местом, где, по данным, которые добыли клерки Грейвза, мог жить Мик Оттоман. Родом он был из не-магов, так что еще в детстве его изъяли из семьи и отправили в специальный интернат, в городок, где жили только маги. Большинство ребят росли здесь в куда лучших условиях, чем дома. На свежем воздухе, в тепле и уюте, они взрослели, не опасаясь стихийных проявлений магии, голода и болезней, всегда хорошо обутые и одетые по погоде. А после Ильверморни почти поголовно уходили работать в МАКУСА: отправлялись служить в разные штаты Америки или пополняли ряды работников Вулворт-билдинг. В любом случае они росли в большой, пусть и государственной, семье, и единственное, чего им, пожалуй, все-таки не хватало, так это родительской любви. Но такую плату за безопасность магического мира в МАКУСА считали приемлемой. Подавляющее большинство воспитанников интерната, вырастая, соглашались с тем, что так правильно.  
Заклинание, которое обнаруживало следы подозрительной активности и тайники, не показало в комнате Мика ничего интересного. Впрочем, оно было из стандартного набора МАКУСА, так что обходить его стажеры учились еще в аврорском колледже. Визит к Оттоману, как и к Сэму с Руби, был пустой тратой времени.  
Коридор общежития на обратном пути показался Ньюту уже не таким спокойным. Знакомое ощущение слежки толкнулось в шею, защекотало между лопатками, заставило насторожиться. Он аккуратно осмотрелся, не оборачиваясь, вставил в разговор едва слышное «за нами следят», чуть медленнее, чем нужно, свернул за угол — но нет, сзади никого не было. Они спустились на пару этажей, и Грейвз завел их в коридор финансового отдела, где мощные чары не позволяли вести слежку. Надежный способ сбросить «хвост», Ньют даже пожалел, что не знает такого места в лондонском Министерстве, и собрался вызнать о нем у Тесея при следующей встрече — вдруг поделится. Ощущение щекотки после того, как финотдел остался позади, действительно исчезло. Выходит, их обнаружили — теперь придется действовать еще быстрее, хотя до сих пор неизвестно, сколько человек заодно с Миком и где они скрываются.  
— Есть еще идеи? — спросил Грейвз.  
Ньют промолчал. Предположений было так много, что можно обшаривать Нью-Йорк годами: в любом подвале или на чердаке несложно скрыть лабораторию со злыднем. Обнаружить такое место в большом городе — дело удачи или случая.  
— Хорошо, тогда пойдем к тому, у кого идей в избытке. — Грейвз свернул в очередной коридор, распахивая неприметную дверь на лестничную клетку, придержал ее, пропуская Скамандера, и отправился вниз. Через два пролета они вынырнули в большой зал, полный света, столов и сдержанного рабочего шума. Большинство мужчин и женщин здесь были в кожаных плащах, а рядом с теми, кто в костюмах, плащи висели на спинках стульев или круглых напольных вешалках. Сомнений в том, что это за место, у Ньюта не возникло. Пока он оглядывался, разыскивая стол Тины, Грейвз навел справки и двинулся по центральному коридору, который тянулся меж бесконечного ряда столов. Пара поворотов в проходы поуже, и они оказались в одной из арок у стены. За столом, заваленном стопками бумаг, сидел, обняв голову руками, худощавый темноволосый парень.  
— Мартин Браун? — окликнул аврора Грейвз.  
— Да. — Молодой человек поднял голову и вскочил, узнав гостя.  
— Меня к вам отправил Вайс, — не стал представляться Грейвз.  
— Чем могу помочь? — подтянулся Мартин.  
— Нам... Нужны ваши идеи.  
Персиваль не стал формулировать точнее: с одной стороны, Брауна не стоило посвящать в тонкости расследования, с другой стороны, четкая постановка вопроса могла отсечь интересные предположения.  
— Надо же, — протянул аврор.  
Грейвз вскинул бровь в ответ на странную реакцию.  
— Не думал, что мистер Вайс ценит новые идеи, — пояснил Браун, и Грейвз кивнул. Он и сам на месте Дина терпеть не мог парней, которые приходили с завиральными мыслями и пытались внести беспорядок в налаженную работу, особенно если их идеи обещали улучшить что-то в рабочем процессе. В аврорате четко блюли мудрый принцип: «Работает — не трогай».  
— Что, если нам нужно узнать, где в городе часто стирают память? — закинул удочку Персиваль.  
— О! Есть отличная штука, как раз для этого, — просиял Мартин. Он бросился расчищать стол. Пару стопок вручил Грейвзу и Ньюту, те послушно приняли бумаги, только Персиваль сразу же отправил их на пол, прислонив к боковине стола, а Ньют лишь спустя несколько минут понял, что освобождать его от документов никто не спешит, и тоже свалил папки к стене. Наконец на столешнице образовалось достаточно места, и аврор, открыв запертый на ключ и заклинание ящик, вытащил большой сверток, похожий на карту, и принялся разворачивать. Нью-Йорк раскрывался перед ними во всей картографической красе, с четкими линиями улиц и плавными переходами высот. На карте то и дело вспыхивали маленькие точки, от которых разбегались круги, словно капли дождя по речной глади.  
— Отражается каждый Обливиэйт в городе, — гордо сообщил Мартин.  
Судя по мелкой мороси на карте, денек у обливиэйторов выдался беспокойный, подумал Ньют и ошибся.  
— Надо же, — вгляделся в центральные районы Персиваль, — сегодня тихо...  
Мартин покивал и преподнес новый сюрприз:  
— Можно посмотреть данные за прошлую неделю или две, — он провел палочкой над картой, и мелкий дождик усилился, — и даже объединить информацию за разное время, например за месяц. — На карту обрушился ливень, некоторые места в городе буквально запузырились, вскипая, словно под поверхностью забили горячие ключи.  
— Отличная задумка, — одобрил Грейвз. — Делал для того, чтобы?..  
— Помочь обливиэйторам, — охотно принялся объяснять Мартин. — Департамент перегружен, мы не успеваем обрабатывать всех не-магов. Все время нужны новые волшебники, новые ограничения на заклинания. Но в какой-то момент у нас закончатся силы. А не-маги все пристальнее следят за нами. Смотрите, они выпустили газету, которая целиком посвящена «аномальным зонам и явлениям», — Мартин кивнул на газетный листок с неподвижными изображениями, приколотый к доске в арке. На фотографии стоял молодой человек с серьезным лицом. Подпись под фото гласила «Главный редактор Лэнгдон Шоу в день первого выпуска».


	11. Chapter 11

# XI

— Работу обливиэйторов можно улучшить и всерьез сократить! — с энтузиазмом продолжал объяснять Браун. — Достаточно собрать побольше данных, исключить случайные и единичные всплески активности, — Мартин продолжил колдовать над картой, — сгруппировать события на местности и во времени, и мы получим... — он вывел сложное заклинание, — карту мест, где чаще всего требуются обливиэйторы. Дальше начинается самое интересное, — взглянул на зрителей Мартин, убедился, что они поглощены объяснениями, и продолжил:  
— Критические узлы можно распределить по нескольким группам. Если посмотрим, что находится рядом, станет ясно: часть мест — у баров, где развлекаются маги. Они выходят навеселе, не замечают не-магов, которые видят аппарацию. Пожалуйста, вот и проблемы. Если бы мадам Президент запретила...  
— Не выйдет, — отмахнулся Грейвз, — к тому же мы получим точно такую же контрабанду, как у не-магов, весь положительный эффект исчезнет через пару месяцев.  
— Не согласен, но спорить не буду. — Мартин сложил руки на груди и продолжил рассказывать: — Вторая категория — опасные точки рядом с магазинами магов. Вот тут, например, — он показал на одну из застывших крупных клякс, которая протянула сереющие щупальца сразу вдоль нескольких улиц, — расположен магазин метел. Достаточно поставить в магазине объявление с напоминанием, что запрещено седлать метлу на глазах у не-магов, и обливиации в этом месте сойдут на нет.  
— А есть точки, где обливиации происходят часто, но причину мы не знаем? — спросил Грейвз.  
— Да. — Мартин провел над картой палочкой, убирая большую часть клякс и пятен. — Вот с этими я пока не могу разобраться. Мало свободного времени и нет помощников, приходится работать над картой в выходные или по вечерам, если остается время после отчетов... — Он с надеждой глянул на Грейвза, но ободрения не дождался и несколько сник.  
— Можно как-то определить, связана ли часть точек с волшебными тварями? — спросил Ньют. Пятен на карте оставалось много.  
— Ого! Вот это идея! — с уважением протянул Мартин, — Об этом я не подумал! Если в этих местах есть выходы канализации и из них на поверхность лезет всякая дрянь...  
Ньют хотел было возмутиться, но на плечо его тяжело опустилась ладонь Грейвза, и сжала, приказывая молчать.  
— Ну откуда у нас в канализации заведется «дрянь», — успокаивающе вмешался Персиваль — и встретил возмущенные взгляды сразу с двух сторон.  
— На самом деле, — начал Скамандер, — те, что сейчас появляются, безопасны, а вот...  
— Да там одних беммингов миллионы! — повысил голос Мартин, и оба воззрились друг на друга в негодовании.  
— Давайте вернемся к неясностям на карте. — Персиваль раздвинул спорщиков, встав между ними. — Мы не знаем, что происходит, и лишь предполагаем, что там будет множество заклинаний обливиэйта, — обратился он к Ньюту, — тем более что Мик...  
Браун, услышав это имя, нахмурился.  
— Мик Оттоман? — переспросил он.  
— Да. Знакомое имя? — прищурился Грейвз.  
— Этот наглец сначала втерся ко мне в доверие, а потом посмеялся, выставив меня дураком! С идиотскими идеями! — вспылил Мартин. — Да еще украл у меня карту или перерисовал ее! Пользоваться плодами чужого труда и высмеивать прилюдно — мерзость!  
— Что значит воспользовался? — насторожился Персиваль.  
— Я видел его вот здесь, не один раз! — рассерженно пристукнул по карте Мартин, указывая палочкой на пятно странной формы не так далеко от Вулворт-билдинг. — Здесь и вот тут. Дважды!  
Ньют с Грейвзом чуть не столкнулись лбами над картой, наклоняясь, чтобы рассмотреть участок поближе. Строение вытянулось по Уоррен-стрит и загибалось буквой L. Маленькая палочка была вся залита черным, а у конца дома маячила небольшая точка, словно кто-то поставил восклицательный знак прямо на здании. Не такой большой и яркий, как другие критические узлы карты, но странный и не похожий на остальные.  
— Какое необычное пятно, — Ньют наклонился еще ниже, присматриваясь, — а входы тут не помечены?  
— Нет. — Мартин потянул за край карты, чтобы убрать ее со стола. — Это крупный масштаб, для общей картины. Более мелкие участки я не делал, она никому не была нужна. Кроме Мика, да и тот...  
— Отлично! — Грейвз потер руки и потянулся, словно большой кот. — Это хорошая идея, — посмотрел он на воспрявшего духом Брауна, — только ее нужно правильно внедрить. Займемся этим чуть позже, — бросил он, когда отошел на пару шагов от стола Мартина.  
Браун, складывая карту, с энтузиазмом спросил:  
— Над чем пока поработать? Я мог бы добавить...  
— Деталей, — кивнул Грейвз. — Это будет полезно!  
— Я бы выделил места, где рядом с критическими узлами есть выходы канализации, — шепнул Мартину Ньют, прежде чем броситься вслед за Персивалем. — Рано или поздно пригодится, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

Грейвз не оглядывался. Вряд ли Ньют с чемоданом, полным контрабанды, решит задержаться в зале среди авроров. Почему он таскал с собой зверинец, не выпуская из рук ни на минуту, было понятно, но куда девал в опасной ситуации?  
Судя по торопливым шагам за спиной, Скамандер его нагнал. Персиваль повернулся, чтобы уточнить про карту, но у входа в зал мелькнула светловолосая фигура. Он остановился — слишком далеко, может, показалось? Аппарировать в зале, где у каждого наготове боевые заклинания, не стоило. После бегства Гриндельвальда клерки и чиновники МАКУСА со временем успокоились, но аврорская подозрительность никуда не делась. Грейвз сдержался и продолжил путь к кабинету Дина Вайса. Пришло время поговорить.  
Навстречу вышла группа озадаченных авроров, и он подумал, что не ошибся с выбором преемника. Вайс снова задал ребятам головомойку. Будут теперь разгребать последствия ошибок тщательнее, чем ухаживать за своими первыми палочками.  
— Надо поговорить, — бросил Персиваль Дину, только прикурившему сигарету. Дверь в кабинет закрылась, пропустив внутрь Скамандера. В офисе главы авроров тот смотрелся еще более странно, чем в общем зале. Дин смерил Скамандера взглядом с головы до пят, потом посмотрел на Персиваля.  
— Да, сейчас, втроем.  
Вайс смял сигарету в пепельнице и присел на край стола.  
— Кого ты пришел просить на этот раз? Мартина можешь забирать хоть сегодня.  
— Зря разбрасываешься, — заметил Персиваль, подходя ближе, — кто тебе такие карты рисовать будет? Но сейчас не о нем речь. Уже в курсе, что случилось с Сэмом?  
— С Сэмюэлем? — с удивлением в голосе уточнил Вайс. — А с ним-то что? Надеюсь, ничего, кроме долговой расписки, хотя тут сам знаешь....  
— Нет, с Сэмом, — уточнил Грейвз.  
Вайс еще раз мазнул взглядом по Скамандеру, с сомнением, но раз Грейвз притащил кого-то и разговаривает при нем достаточно вольно, значит, на то есть причины.  
— Поговаривают, ты упек Сэма в больницу. — Вайс скрестил руки на груди.  
— То, что от него осталось. — Голос Персиваля прозвучал так мрачно, что Дин нахмурился.  
— Насколько все серьезно?  
— Врачи не уверены, что он выздоровеет. От меня он уехал нормальным, а вот в больнице, когда начали заполнять стандартную медицинскую анкету, — убил диагноста и пытался размозжить себе голову о стену.  
— Вот дерьмо. Йонси знает? — Вайс потер переносицу. — И ведь у Сэма жена теперь...  
— Не знаю, насколько в курсе Йонси, но я бы подождал пока разносить новости. — Грейвз пододвинул к себе стул и уселся верхом, облокотившись на спинку. — К тому же Руби тоже в больнице.  
— Потому что?.. — Голос Вайса начинал приобретать тот же оттенок мрачности, что и у Грейвза.  
— Пришлось погрузить в сон — она пыталась пырнуть меня канцелярским ножом, — спокойно ответил Персиваль, — когда мы пришли спросить, с кем общался ее муж в последнее время.  
— И ты отправил ее в больницу, а потом пришел ко мне узнать про Мика Оттомана. — Вайс отвернулся и принялся перебирать бумаги на столе.  
— Да, потому что Сэмюэль сказал, что проблемы у тезки начались после того, как тот подружился с Миком.  
Вайс отвлекся от бумаг и достал из кармана замшевый мешочек. Он потянул за шнурок, и в воздух поднялась кучка странных предметов — шаров, конусов, затейливых призм. Они зависли над столом и начали опускаться друг на друга, следуя за ходом истории:  
— Мик Оттоман выпустился из школы аврората, устроился в мой отдел и некоторое время пытался придумать, как обезвредить Бэрбоунов. Когда все толковые авроры отказали ему, — Вайс посмотрел на Персиваля со значением, — он нашел подходы к Сэму, и вскоре после этого у Сэма начались проблемы с субординацией, памятью и Бэрбоунами. На ровном месте — до того служебным рвением Сэм не страдал.  
Два шара встали друг на друга, поверх них легла призма, чуть покачиваясь.  
— В Ильверморни Мик писал диплом о роковом влиянии рода Бэрбоунов на современное положение волшебников в Америке, — добавил Грейвз.  
Дин кивнул, и поверх призмы острым краем вниз встал треугольник. Фигура опасно балансировала.  
— Затем Сэма отстранили от работы, и он пришел к тебе. А после внезапно заболел и буйствовал в больнице. Убил врача. Следом за ним отправилась Руби. — Еще один шар лег на треугольную призму сверху. — Все это нехорошо пахнет, вот только не пойму, при чем тут магозоолог, — Вайс взглянул на Ньюта.  
— Он приехал искать тварь с особыми способностями, яд которой влияет на память.  
— Пошли слухи, что какой-то любитель из Америки ищет редкое животное, злыдня, и готов заплатить за него любые деньги, — вступил Ньют, — а потом заказ внезапно отозвали.  
— Этот яд правда хорошо работает? — с сомнением спросил Вайс.  
— Нью-Йорк забыл про обскура, — пожал плечами Скамандер. — Не мне судить, что тут у вас было после дождя.  
— Я-то думал, это была гром-птица. — Дин нахмурился и глянул на Грейвза. Тот лишь пожал плечами — идея не распространяться о подробностях операции принадлежала Пиквери, и, честно говоря, он отлично ее понимал.  
— Гром-птица с ядом злыдня, — уточнил Ньют. — Но на Сэма, похоже, воздействовали сразу несколькими способами. Обливиэйты и яд, а еще чары, которые превратили его в убийцу. Сложно сказать, что с ним делали и в каком порядке. У него вместо памяти сплошные дыры.  
— От него ничего не осталось, Дин, — добавил Грейвз. — Это убийство.  
— После того как Сэму задали неправильный вопрос, он начал убивать, а потом превратилась в убийцу тихоня Руби... — В пирамиду легли последние две фигурки, звезда и прямоугольник, и это странным образом уравновесило конструкцию. Она перестала качаться, встала на столе, словно вкопанная, и замерла, переливаясь внутренним светом. Вайс взглянул на Грейвза: — Ты считаешь, что это дело рук Мика.  
— Хорошо бы проверить, так ли это, — кивнул Персиваль. Волшебный набор фигур Вайсов, семейная реликвия, которая помогала установить логичность аргументов, он видел не один раз. Если пирамида держалась, как бы дико при этом ни выглядела, — версию обязательно стоило отработать.  
— А также понять, не бродит ли тут целая армия авроров, которым нельзя задавать неправильные вопросы, — подвел итог Дин. — Чудесно! — Он хлопнул в ладоши, и фигурки скользнули обратно в мешочек. — Как же мне не хватало атмосферы паранойи в последние три... постойте, нет, прошло всего два месяца.

Ньют хотел было сказать, что армия авроров — очевидное преувеличение, но понял, что они не знают, как давно Мик задумал разобраться с Бэрбоунами, когда начал работать с Сэмом, а также о том, обработал он только Сэма и Руби или кого-то еще.  
— Сколько времени он служит? — Похоже, Грейвз тоже думал в этом направлении.  
— Полгода. Достаточно, чтобы провести эксперименты и начать действовать. Где думаешь искать? — Вайс вытянул одну из бумаг со стола, прочитал ее и с отвращением свернул в трубку.  
— Хочешь сказать, Оттомана сегодня здесь нет? — насторожился Персиваль.  
— Взял день отпуска, по состоянию здоровья, — развернул бумагу и зачитал ее Вайс, — остался дома.  
— В общежитии его тоже нет, мы только что оттуда. — Грейвз встал. — Дай мне Кормака и пару пятерок. Или хотя бы две тройки.  
— Что будете делать? Перевернете весь Нью-Йорк? — Вайс, не споря, поднялся и пошел к выходу.  
— Мартин нашел кое-что, поверим сначала там. Должно быть место, где можно экспериментировать. Надеюсь, он не изучал действие яда сразу на Сэме.  
— То есть будут еще жертвы, возможно, среди не-магов, — подвел итог Вайс. — Прекрасно, просто прекрасно.


	12. Chapter 12

# XII

Напутствие Вайса двум тройкам авроров, которых возглавили уже знакомый Ньюту Кормак и его друг Лопес, было предельно коротким. Если кандидатура Грейвза в качестве старшего у Лопеса не вызвала вопросов, то британец с чемоданом выглядел, на его взгляд, подозрительно. Так что аврор больше приглядывал за Скамандером, чем за тем, что творилось на улицах.  
Стоял погожий солнечный день. Только слишком холодный воздух и то, что люди кутались в пальто и шарфы, выдавало глубокую осень. Здание, помеченное на карте Брауна восклицательным знаком, снаружи выглядело совершенно обычным. Длинный восьмиэтажный дом с подъездами, в которые иногда заходили не-маги с пакетами еды, няньки с детьми. Старики вышли поболтать и погреться на солнышке — словом, ничего странного.  
— Должно быть, сотня квартир, если не больше, — взглянул на Грейвза Ньют.  
— Большой подвал из нескольких секторов, — отозвался Персиваль, осматриваясь, — и чердак, но к нему доступ не такой удобный.  
— Тут есть центральное отопление? — уточнил Ньют.  
Грейвз кивнул. Дома в Нью-Йорке с каждым годом строили все лучше. И раньше любой маг жил как король, а теперь обычные не-маги устраивались едва ли не лучше волшебников. Достижения техники становились все более впечатляющими и опасными.  
— Тогда подвал, там должно быть теплее.  
Нижние ряды окон, глубоко утопленные в землю, были наглухо заложены досками и кирпичами. Ньют присмотрелся — ничего подозрительного не заметно. Но он и сам успешно маскировал в лондонском подвале огромный приют для тварей и прекрасно знал, что спрятать можно что угодно. Под этим домом могла скрываться скромная лаборатория в пару комнат или же огромный амфитеатр, где на арене ежедневно бились друг с другом превращенные в чудовищ маглы.  
Один из входов в подвал смотрел прямо на улицу. От дома напротив, из-под надписи «Почта», отъехал фургон, и Грейв решил вопрос с наблюдением:  
— Пошлите ребят за машиной, пусть замаскируют ее под почтовую. Ждите нас тут, Кормак. Когда дверь в подвал откроется, обездвижьте всех, кто будет выходить, выбегать или выползать, без разбора, на месте. Меня, его, — он указал на Ньюта, — мадам Президент — тоже. Не задавайте вопросов, не пытайтесь понять, все ли в порядке, бейте заклинаниями сразу. Потом в МАКУСА разберетесь...  
Кормак с подозрением посмотрел на Грейвза:  
— Уверен, что тебе это не...  
— Всех. Без разбора, — Персиваль взял аврора за плечо, — ты меня понял?  
— Хорошо.  
— Вторая тройка — за мной. — Грейвз не обернулся, чтоб проверить, следуют ли за ним авроры и Скамандер, и, осмотрев двор, подошел к неприметной ржавой двери в подвал, на которой болтался огромный замок. Она была накрест закрыта железными трубами и выглядела так, словно много лет стояла без дела. Но на полу площадки, куда вела небольшая, всего в три ступени, лестница, серели свежие полукруглые царапины. Совсем недавно дверь открывали, и, судя по ширине полукруга, проделывали это не раз.  
— Наблюдайте. Внутрь не суйтесь, что бы там ни происходило, — приказал Грейвз. — Всех, кто появится — сначала обездвижить, потом задерживать. Если кто-то попытается проникнуть в подвал за нами — то же самое.  
Авроры отозвались слаженным: «Да, сэр».  
— Отлично, идем, — бросил Грейвз Ньюту и проследил палочкой контур двери, проверяя на заклинания-ловушки. Сигналов об опасности не последовало, и тогда Персиваль, не приближаясь, сделал жест, словно тянул дверь рукой на себя. Железная махина поддалась без единого скрипа. Она шла тяжело, но уверенно и беззвучно, пока не открылась настолько, чтобы можно было пройти.  
Внутри оказалась небольшая прихожая без света и коридор, который уходил вглубь здания. Он привел к еще одной двери, на этот раз запертой на тяжелый засов с магловским замком. Короткое «Алохомора» расправилось с замком без ключа, но открывать дверь сразу Грейвз не стал. При слабом свете Люмоса было видно, что на двери, кроме засова, есть небольшое окно, закрытое щитком. Выражение лица Грейвза, который заглянул в глазок, в темноте коридора было сложно прочитать, но Ньюта что-то насторожило. Он сунулся к освободившемуся окошку и едва не присвистнул сквозь зубы: в хорошо освещенном помещении вдоль стен были установлены толстые стальные прутья, которые разделяли комнату на клетки не слишком большого размера, метра два на полтора. В каждой сидел или лежал человек. Некоторые были в одежде, некоторые почти без. Мужчины и женщины не общались, не держались за руки, не пытались что-то сделать. Они сидели или лежали, словно куклы, не замечая ничего вокруг. На некоторых были следы крови. Ньют, даже приглядевшись, не мог сказать, точно ли все живы: несколько тел, судя по позе, могли уже быть трупами. Например, мужчина из ближайшей к двери клетки, чья голова была вывернута на 180 градусов.  
Скамандер пригляделся: в конце помещения был еще один проем, перекрытый дверью или завесой, из-за мутного стекла было сложно сказать. Ньют отступил.  
— Мика не видно.  
— Остальные заперты, — очень тихо ответил Грейвз. — Открываем дверь как можно тише и входим. Оставь Мика мне, выясни, где злыдень.  
— Что делать с людьми?  
— Узнаем, что с ними, позже всех заберут авроры.  
Ньют кивнул, и, спохватившись, что в темноте движения не видно, шепнул:  
— Хорошо.  
На дверь, которая тихо отворилась, пленники не среагировали. Ньют решил, что им повезло: Мик непременно заинтересовался бы шумом. Но когда Скамандер прошел по коридору вдоль клеток и встал так, что его было видно всем пленникам, никто так и не пошевелился. Даже женщина, которая сидела на корточках в ближней клетке, не подняла головы, ничем не показала, что видит постороннего за толстой решеткой. Когда Ньют шагнул дальше — понял, что она просто пялится в одну точку, легонько раскачиваясь взад-вперед. К клетке подошел Грейвз и вытянул руку — женщина отшатнулась к стене. Ньют протянул руку к старику, стоявшему вплотную к решетке, ближе всех остальных — тот так же отпрянул. Времени на эксперименты не было, было ясно, что единственная эмоция, которую проявляли пленники, — страх.  
— Маглы? — шепотом спросил Ньют.  
— Все до единого. — Грейвз достал палочку и отпер одну из клеток. Пленник лежал на полу и не подавал признаков жизни. Персиваль наклонился над ним, повернул рукой голову и быстро встал. Лицо магла было размозжено — похоже, человек сделал это сам, разбив голову о бетонный пол.  
— Мерлин, — Ньют подавил порыв тошноты, — что он с ними делает?  
— ...Узнаем. — Грейвз вышел из клетки и вскинул палочку навстречу светловолосому мужчине, появившемуся внезапно из темного помещения в конце коридора. Мик, судя по виду, не ожидал увидеть посторонних, да еще с палочками, но среагировал как аврор — выставил Протего и мгновенно убрался за угол. И без промедления принялся бомбардировать незваных гостей заклинаниями. 

Укрыться от атаки в коротком прямом коридоре было негде. Когда в подвале начали мелькать заклинания, то разбивая решетки, то выворачивая их с корнем, пленники оживились, но вместо того чтобы броситься на пол или попытаться укрыться, они стали метаться по клеткам, подвывая от ужаса. Один за другим маглы падали под заклинаниями Оттомана.

— Надо прорваться! — Три атакующих от Грейвза и плотный щит Протего, о который разбились Бомбарды врага, два заклинания Ньюта, снова Протего, под давлением атаки подлого аврора затихли. Темный коридор раздваивался, уходя в противоположные стороны. В левой части мелькнул свет, и Грейвз метнулся туда, прикрываясь щитом, Ньют выставил Протего, закрывая их от тьмы правого коридора, и не прогадал: оттуда налетел вихрь, разбившийся сотней режущих чар — не похоже на атаку волшебника, больше на сторожевое заклинание. Но чтобы убедиться в этом и знать, что за спиной никого нет, пришлось пройти эту часть коридора до конца. Темнота безмолвствовала. Ньют опалил ее огнем, который высветил пустые кирпичные стены, короткий закуток с огромным зеркалом, от которого отразился огненный вал — Скамандер едва успел крикнуть «Берегись!», нырнул в помещение с маглами, укрываясь от своего же заклинания. Шторм прошел мимо, затихая. Пленники продолжали хаотично двигаться, они вряд ли смогли бы сами выбраться на улицу. Оставлять людей в клетках было неприятно, но другие варианты были хуже. В коридоре что-то зашипело, Ньют бросился на выручку.

Никаких василисков или змей там не оказалось — шипение и пар ползли из левого коридора, куда ушел Грейвз. Ньют осторожно заглянул за угол, свернул к завесе из плотной ткани, за которой увидел слабо освещенную комнату. Диспозиция прояснилась: Оттоман, с тяжелой сумкой на плече, укрывался за высоким массивным шкафом на лестничной площадке и пытался достать заклинаниями Персиваля, который вполне удачно прятался от ударов за баррикадой из лабораторных столов, окованных железом. В дальнем конце помещения, на верстаке около лестницы, стояло что-то небольшое и квадратное, прикрытое тяжелой черной кожей — скорее всего, клетка со злыднем. Во всяком случае, ничего другого, напоминавшего клетку, где можно держать тварь, не было видно. 

Мик заметил Ньюта и запустил заклинание, которое разбило кирпичи в углу комнаты, так что пришлось убраться в коридор, а затем, прикрываясь Протего, двигаться обратно. Теперь они с Грейвзом атаковали попеременно, выжимая предателя-аврора из укрытия; пар валил все гуще, трубы, что проходили вдоль стен, были повреждены в нескольких местах, под ногами хлюпала вода. Точнее, кипяток, понял Ньют, когда припал на колено, уворачиваясь от заклинания. В комнате становилось душно. 

Оттоман удобно устроился на площадке, которая вела к двери. Ньют решил, что это выход на улицу, и если Мик откроет его, то непременно попадет под заклинания авроров Кормака. 

Но Оттоман не спешил наружу. У него была удобная позиция — большой двухдверный металлический шкаф, больше похожий на банковский сейф, полностью закрывал мятежного аврора от обстрела заклинаниями снизу. При этом и Ньюту, и Грейвзу непросто было найти безопасное место. Пар, который все больше заполнял помещение, давал надежду, что в его облаках можно будет укрыться и добраться до злыдня, но до этого было еще далеко. Стоять же в кипятке, уровень которого неумолимо повышался, было опасно. Порожек на выходе не давал воде уйти, скоро она должна была подняться до лодыжек. Можно было бы заморозить воду — но кипяток растопит ее все равно, зато лед скует ноги и помешает защищаться.

Оттоман, похоже, не собирался бежать. Может, он считал, что справится с противниками сам, прикончит в подвале, где нет свидетелей. Возможно, не хотел уходить без злыдня и не хотел показывать преследователям, что в комнате осталось что-то ценное. Если бы Мик высунулся, чтобы левитировать клетку к себе, он бы подставился под удар. Ситуация была патовая: Грейвз и Ньют вдвоем явно были сильнее, но преимущество уравнивалось тем, что позиция у Оттомана была лучше.

Во время затишья после очередного обмена ударами Ньют крикнул:

— Мик, давай поговорим!

— Выйдите из укрытия, положите палочки на стол, тогда и поговорим, — раздалось из-за шкафа.

— Не вздумай, — качнул головой Грейвз, пытаясь пристроиться повыше, чтобы не стоять в кипятке, но и не высунуться из-за укрытия — двух лабораторных столов, перевернутых в баррикаду.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Ньют изо всех сил тянул время, надеясь, что авроры решат зайти в подвал сами. Конечно, это было бы нарушением приказа, но кто вообще обращает внимание на такие мелочи, когда рядом идет бой?

— Это вы сюда заявились! — глухо раздалось из-за шкафа.

— Я пришел за злыднем! Его же все равно нельзя здесь держать, ты знаешь, да? — живо откликнулся Ньют и даже попытался высунуть голову из-за угла, но сейчас же отпрянул — в стену по касательной врезалось заклинание, посыпалась кирпичная крошка. Скамандер переступил с ноги на ногу, ботинки намокли и уже не спасали от горячей воды. Грейвз жестами показывал Ньюту болтать дальше. Баррикада из столов медленно поползла в сторону выхода

— Ты очень интересно пользовался ядом! — предпринял новую попытку Скамандер. — Наверняка сочетание с Обливиэйтом могут использовать колдомедики. Знаешь, ты первый его открыл...

— Угу, и теперь МАКУСА выдаст мне годовую премию, — мрачно откликнулись из-за шкафа.

— Премию вряд ли, — подал голос Грейвз, — но если ты сдашься... — Закончить предложение он не успел, град Бомбард прошелся по комнате, разнося взрывами жалкую мебель, отбрасывая к дальней стене столы. Ньют едва успел выпустить своего злыдня, чтобы тот прикрыл и его, и Грейвза. Взрывной волной, хлестнувшей по стенам, скинуло тяжелую кожу со стола. Под ней действительно оказалась клетка, в которой бился, разевая рот, ящер — его крылья были пришиты к решетке. Видя такое варварское обращение с тварью, Ньют бросился вперед, надеясь проскочить. Оттоман ударил, часть заклятий отразило Протего Грейвза, часть — парящий злыдень, и Ньют в несколько прыжков перелетел комнату и приземлился в лужу у дальнего стола, въезжая под него на коленях, в море горячих брызг. Еще одна Бомбарда разнесла стол и зацепила клетку так, что ящер заорал и принялся биться о прутья с такой силой, что брызнула кровь. 

В этот момент Мик высунулся, чтобы оценить поле битвы, которое почти затянуло паром, и Персивалю удалось его ранить. Тяжелая сумка соскользнула с плеча Оттомана, со звоном приземлилась на лестницу и, прокатившись по ступеням, высыпала содержимое на пол. Из-за шкафа донеслись приглушенные ругательства. Грейвз в один прыжок оказался на лестнице, затем на площадке, отправил за шкаф оглушающее, скользнул за ним сам, и бормотание заглохло. Ньют распахнул заклинанием клетку, свистнул, призывая своего злыдня, но тот продолжил полет по тесному пространству помещения, плавно срезая углы, следуя рваной траектории второго ящера, которому удалось наконец вырваться на свободу.

Скамандер глянул наверх — за шкафом продолжалась возня, пар скоро скроет все помещение. Показалось или нет, что цвет тумана изменился? Он бросился к лестнице, на ходу снова и снова призывая злыдня — и уже стоя на ступенях увидел, как оба ящера, расправив крылья, несутся друг на друга, чтобы схлестнуться грудь в грудь... и свернуться в шар, немногим больше того, что Ньют привык носить с собой. Он протянул руку и подхватил живой комок, привычно засовывая во внутренний карман пальто. Еще пара шагов по ступеням наверх — и за шкафом обнаружился Грейвз, который методично обыскивал Оттомана. Кучка амулетов и пузырьков с зельями дала понять, что тот основательно готовился к обороне. 

Ньют оглянулся — в тумане проступали голубые полосы. Неприятное подозрение заставила действовать быстро и молча. Репаро помогло заделать поврежденные трубы, кипяток перестал хлестать в подвал. Но все равно было слишком жарко и душно. Туман плавал на уровне груди, хотя и Грейвз, и Ньют теперь стояли на площадке гораздо выше пола. Вверх вело всего несколько ступеней.

— Не дыши паром. — Ньют тронул Персиваля за плечо.

— Что? — Грейвз опустил Мика на площадку, и тот тут же оказался в голубоватом пару. Ньют, набрав воздуха, окунулся следом, поднял Оттомана и прислонил к стене так, чтобы голова была повыше, но без толку: тот снова и снова сползал вниз.

— В сумке были пробирки с ядом, они разбились, — пояснил Ньют в ответ на недовольство Грейвза. — При нагревании он испаряется. Через пару минут мы забудем обо всех неприятностях разом! Надо выбираться!

— Если выйдем слишком медленно, — предостерег Грейвз, поднимая Оттомана на плечо, — Кормак и его ребята ударят Ступефаем, и мы покатимся вниз! Пока они решат зайти, будет поздно.

— Пар с ядом дойдет до маглов в дальнем подвале, и они забудут обо всем... Если еще хоть что-то соображают, — напомнил Ньют. 

— Что, если охладить воздух? — Грейвз поднялся к самой двери, и все равно туман плавал уже у его плеч.

— Туман осядет на нас. Я еще не сталкивался с такой концентрацией яда. Может, будет еще хуже.

— Мерлин побери твоих зверюг! — Грейвз скинул Оттомана на ступени и взломал заклинанием дверь.

— Аврор-то ваш, — возразил Скамандер и съежился, когда Персиваль сгреб его за шиворот и подтянул к себе.

— Я выкину тебя с Оттоманом на улицу, а потом выйду сам. Скажи Кормаку, как отойдешь от заклинания, пусть срочно пошлет ребят вытащить не-магов из подвала. Понял?

Ньют кивнул, и Грейвз пропустил его к двери, отходя на ступень назад, погружаясь в туман с головой. Дверь распахнулась.

— Держи Протего! — раздалась команда. Первым на выход отправился в полет бесчувственный Оттоман, а следом и Ньют ощутил, как его выкидывает на улицу мощным ударом магии. В Протего Ньюта ударили сразу с трех сторон, и заклинание поддалось, рассыпаясь, но ослабило атаку. Падая в оцепенении, Скамандер краем глаза заметил, как рванул к зданию Кормак, а потом лицо встретилось с тротуаром, и больше он ничего не видел.


	13. Chapter 13

# XIII

Больничная палата словно келья в монастыре — маленькое, забранное толстыми прутьями окошко приткнулось у самого потолка. Зато стены мягко пружинят под локтем, широкая дверь запирается снаружи — ни сломать, ни разобрать не выйдет. 

Полчаса, которые пришлось провести взаперти, были, пожалуй, одними из самых неприятных в жизни Ньюта. Когда он пришел в себя, то понял, что не может ни пошевелиться, ни поднять голову, настолько плотно скован чарами. Только после долгого придирчивого опроса колдомедики его освободили. Так что появление Грейвза в больничном же халате, наброшенном поверх рабочих брюк и рубашки, Ньют приветствовал с энтузиазмом цзоу-юя. 

Новости о деле Оттомана были и хорошие, и плохие. К счастью, тройка О’Браена выполнила строгие предписания постольку-поскольку: и Мика, и Ньюта свалили Cтупефаями, а Кормак спустился в подвал и вытащил Грейвза. 

К сожалению, в вещах мятежного аврора не нашлось ничего интересного. Ничто не указывало на то, что у него были последователи или руководители. Допросить и узнать подробности не удалось — Оттоман слишком долго пробыл в отравленном тумане. Из его памяти исчезли все обиды и неприятности вместе с планами по улучшению мира.

Рассказ прервал колдомедик, который пригласил Грейвза пройти с ним. Следующий час Ньют провел, безуспешно прикидывая, как выбраться из палаты. Наконец пришли и за ним. Пока в сопровождении колдомедика и медбрата Ньют шел по широким коридорам, разделенным на отсеки решетками, он убедился, что отделение было больше похоже на тюрьму, чем на больницу. В кабинете, куда его привели, Грейвз, уже в костюме, беседовал с главным врачом. Кажется, разговор был куда более мирным, чем в прошлые встречи — видимо, противоречия между собой они уладили.

— Ваша одежда и вещи здесь, — кивнул врач на стол, где Ньют увидел свой костюм и пальто, поверх которых лежала палочка. Он тут же отправился переодеваться за ширму. Не терпелось проверить, как там злыдни, так что первым делом он запустил руку в карман — шар из двух ящеров был на месте. Пикетт осторожно высунул листок из-под отворота пальто. 

Ньют выдохнул. Все были целы. То ли американские целители относились к тварям лучше, чем авроры, то ли вещи не обыскивали. Главное, гроза миновала. В конце концов тактика «притворись, что ты слаб, усыпи внимание противника и делай то, что тебе нужно» отлично работала не только с тварями, но и с людьми.

— Хотел попросить вас, мистер Скамандер, — начал врач, Малкольм Гроу, если Ньют правильно запомнил, — рассказать о действии яда злыдня. Ведь это из-за него Мик Оттоман лишился памяти? И не только. — Он переглянулся с Грейвзом. — Ноябрьский инцидент двадцать шестого года в Нью-Йорке — тот же яд?

— Да, — откликнулся Ньют. — Но в Нью-Йорке он воздействовал на маглов в небольшой концентрации, всего один флакон на целую тучу, а вот Мику досталась большая доза.

— А как вы себя чувствуете? 

В голосе врача Ньют услышал не только стандартные заботливые ноты, но и профессиональный, исследовательский интерес. Это настораживало. Ньют взглянул на деланно-равнодушное лицо Персиваля и выдал стандартное:

— Прекрасно, благодарю вас.

— Никаких провалов в памяти? События последнего дня хорошо помните?

— Да. — Скамандер все острее чувствовал, что болтать здесь не стоит. 

— Можете проверить себя: изменились ли ваши впечатления от вещей, которые обычно вас беспокоили, были вам неприятны?

Ньют задумался, перебирая свои страхи — вроде бы все на месте, к сожалению. Или к счастью. Он старался даже краем глаза не смотреть на Грейвза, хотя вопросы врача были очень интересными.

— Нет, — покачал головой Скамандер, — но я почти не дышал паром, мне повезло.

Малкольм кивнул.

— Мы не нашли записок Оттомана, ни в лаборатории, ни в его вещах. Это странно, обычно при таких масштабных исследованиях, — врач поморщился, — записи все-таки ведутся. Тем более Мик, по отзывам коллег, был человеком аккуратным. Но увы. Сейчас вы единственный, кто может рассказать нам о яде злыдня, мистер Скамандер. И я очень прошу, поделитесь наблюдениями. Нам предстоит вылечить Сэма и Руби, возможно, что-то удастся сделать и с Миком, а также привести в порядок тех не-магов, над которыми проводили опыты...

— Если это, конечно, возможно. — Ньют прикинул, сколько потребуется времени, и выдвинул встречное предложение: — Я могу записать для вас все, что знаю о яде. И прислать с совой. — Он посмотрел на Малкольма. — Из Нью-Йорка.

— Отлично. — Если врач и планировал другой вариант развития событий, в присутствии Грейвза настаивать на нем не стал. — Будем ждать от вас весточки. И сами заходите, если что.

Выходя из кабинета, Ньют успел углядеть краем глаза, как переглянулись Грейвз и Малкольм. 

— До встречи, — напутствовал гостей главный врач.

— Я помню дату, до свиданья, — спокойно ответил Персиваль. 

Уже на краю больничного сада Ньют не выдержал и спросил:

— Тебе сильно досталось? 

— Прости? — повернулся к нему Грейвз. — О чем ты?

— Как сильно пострадали твои воспоминания?

— С чего ты взял? — Читать по лицу Персиваля было непросто, но Ньют, кажется, начинал постигать эту науку. Если знаешь добрую половину ответа, можно задать правильный вопрос.

— Из расспросов Малкольма. Из того, что ты перестал прогуливать встречи с колдомедиками. Не ждешь неприятностей, не напрягаешься, когда говоришь с лекарями, — перечислил Ньют. — Ты дольше меня оставался в тумане, получил большую дозу яда... Продолжать?

Грейвз улыбнулся, как показалось Ньюту, несколько виновато.

— Ты лезешь на личную территорию.

— У меня есть причины. — Ньют остановился и встретил взгляд Грейвза глаза в глаза. — Я должен знать о состоянии здоровья человека с которым... у меня договор, — после небольшой заминки, формулируя как можно мягче, завершил он предложение.

— Мне лучше. — Грейвз кивнул и медленно пошел по дорожке, ведущей из сада к границе больничных владений. — Гнев и раздражение почти ушли. Я даже не замечал, насколько сильно чувствовал — до тех пор, пока они не исчезли. Острые вспышки будут приходить, Малкольм прав, но в целом стало куда спокойнее. 

— Думаешь, из-за яда? 

— Я почти не помню плен. — Грейвз вздохнул, переходя к неприятной ранее теме, и понял, что сейчас может говорить о ней почти спокойно. — Вернее, колдомедики помогли забыть о нем. Подробности сбросили в думоотвод и предъявили Наблюдательному совету. Воспоминаний почти не осталось, но рана не затягивалась. Вместо воспоминаний появился гнев и приступы раздражения. Ничего хорошего ни для аврора, ни для мага, которому нужно сохранять ясный рассудок.

— Колдомедики об этом знали?

— Я недостаточно свихнулся, чтобы делиться такими вещами, — сухо ответил Персиваль. Они приближались к воротам, которые ограничивали территорию больницы. Здесь в любой момент могли появиться другие посетители.

— Подвал Оттомана напомнил тебе о плене?

— Скорее уж о бессилии. Когда я очнулся, то чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Думал сперва, это из-за того, как мы удачно взяли Мика, позже — потому что поймали его в самом начале экспериментов... Судя по состоянию не-магов, они провели в заключении пару недель, не больше. Непохоже, что Оттоман собирался завершать свои исследования, — пояснил Грейвз в ответ на удивленный взгляд Ньюта.

— Записей не нашли?

— Нет, — покачал головой Персиваль, — ни в сумке, ни в столах, ни в одежде Мика ничего не было. Только пара банкнот и чек на два доллара пятьдесят центов.

— Что он мог купить у маглов? — Сумма показалась Ньюту смутно знакомой, но вспомнить, где ее видел, он не смог и отвлекся. — А позже ты понял, что неприятное забылось? 

— Да. — Грейвз недовольно нахмурился, но кивнул. — Думаю, яд смыл все, что скопилось, как гной вокруг пустого места, где были воспоминания о плене. Гнев и ярость, может быть, не полностью, но большую часть.

— Возможно, теперь раны затянутся. — Ньют взял Персиваля под локоть, готовясь к прыжку аппарации. — Я пошлю твоему врачу записи и полную пробирку яда для исследований? Неплохо было бы отправить статью в один из ваших алхимических журналов. 

— Думаю, что Серафина не будет против, если не упоминать имен... — Грейвз убедился, что Скамандер крепко держит его под руку, и аппарировал. Белая арка посреди лужайки с вечнозеленой травой осталась пустовать, ветер насвистывал незатейливую мелодию осени.

***

— Давай, Джим, поднажми! — Мужчина в синем комбинезоне недовольно бренчал ключом. — Последний вагон, и можно пропустить по паре чая!

— Куда спешить? — Рослый детина закинул в ячейку последний ящик и спрыгнул на землю. — Билл вчера опоздал на вечеринку у Тедди, зато не нарвался на облаву. Не знаю, как ты, а я в каталажку не тороплюсь. — Он приналег плечом, и дверь в вагон поехала, закрываясь.

— Да ну, что ты, Том, — забормотал работяга в синем, прилаживая замок, — снаряд дважды в одну воронку не падает...

— Не боись, чая хватит на всех, — заржал Джим и, хлопнув напарника по плечу, зашагал прочь от вагона с надписью «Почта США». 

Из-под фанерного ящика высовывался край небольшой бандероли, замотанной в джутовую ткань. На ярлыке можно было разобрать лишь ценник: «$2,50» и надпись «от: М. О.». Не прошло и пяти минут, как состав тронулся, медленно набирая ход.


	14. Chapter 14

# XIV

Ньют повернулся на спину. Подушка комом легла под шею, пришлось размять и свернуть ее в валик. Получилось жестко, и он со вздохом перевернулся на живот, утыкаясь носом в наволочку. Так, пожалуй, было легче. Когда мысли о том, где могут прятать злыдня и что происходит с людьми, которые так странно теряют память, перестали терзать его, стало слишком тяжело находиться в одном помещении с Грейвзом. Особенно когда вы в одной постели. Прошлой ночью Ньют вернулся после беготни по городу, позаботился о животных и упал в кровать, даже не заметив, что в ней есть кто-то еще. Одеяло, правда, само заползло на плечи, когда Ньют уже почти спал, и но за предложение чего-то большего принять это было невозможно. 

Теперь все было иначе. Рядом был человек, игнорировать присутствие которого не получалось. В комнате было прохладно, в приоткрытое окно проникал холодный воздух, напоенный городом: немного сладкого дыма от редких каминов; в парке днем жгли листья и горечь все еще висела в воздухе; автомобильные выхлопы не залетали так высоко, но все равно легкий привкус бензина будоражил чувства. Cправа, где лежал Грейвз, ощутимо тянуло теплом; слева поддувало холодом. Одеяло было недостаточно толстым, чтобы избавить от неудобств, и Ньют пожалел, что не надел под хлопковую пижаму белье. 

Сам не мог понять сейчас — то ли хотел, чтобы можно было быстро раздеться, то ли просто задумался о злыднях, сплетенных в один шар. Он не настолько хорошо знал этот вид. Насколько типично поведение «его» злыдня для остальных? Будут ли они спариваться? Спариваются ли у злыдней представители одного пола — или кто-то поменяет его, чтобы дать потомство? Может, они просто утешают друг друга, сплетаясь в шар? 

Ньют рывком перевернулся на спину. Сон не шел. Может, стоит спуститься в чемодан и понаблюдать за новым питомцем? Но прежде чем подняться наверх, он провел час, глядя на злыдней и гадая, почему они сплелись — зеленый комок за это время ни на йоту не изменился. В конце концов Ньют оставил следящее заклинание, чтобы утром прогнать запись на большой скорости. Решил, что лучше пойти и поспать. 

А сейчас мечется в кровати, пытаясь понять, не пойти ли обратно понаблюдать за спящими злыднями своими глазами.

Ньют вздохнул. Стало хуже — слабый запах, который тревожил больше, чем бензин, запах чистого мужского тела, чужого и, зачем лгать себе — желанного, чувствовался достаточно, чтобы будоражить фантазию. Ньют замер и прислушался: он мог бы поклясться, что Персиваль не спит. Грейвз почти не двигался, но если прислушаться к спокойному, но немного неровному ритму дыхания, можно подумать, что Грейвза тоже мучают мысли...

Легкий шорох, и на горло Скамандера опустилась ладонь.

— Что ты все время ворочаешься?

— Я... — голос перехватило из-за нахлынувшего предвкушения, — не могу заснуть... Я хотел бы попросить о сессии.

Грейвз привстал на локте и с интересом посмотрел на Ньюта.

— О чем именно? 

Пальцы все еще лежали на шее, и легко можно было представить, как ее сдавливают. Пункты в анкете, которую заполняли для Клуба, запоминались легко, все члены знали этот код наизусть.

— Седьмой и пятнадцатый, возможно, если это тебе интересно.

— Хорошо. — Грейвз сел, подтянул подушку под спину и оперся об изголовье кровати. Шелковый халат на груди распахнулся, полоса обнаженной кожи привлекала внимание Ньюта не меньше, чем рука, спокойно лежавшая на укрытом бедре. — Выйди и возвращайся.

Ньюта почти подкинуло приказом. Тон подчинял, и подчиняться было правильно и приятно. Совсем скоро станет хорошо. Не думая о том, что ткань пижамы слишком тонка, чтобы скрыть возбуждение, Скамандер вышел.

Чтобы принять душ, много времени не нужно. Стук в дверь вышел коротким. 

— Входи.

Ньют аккуратно проскользнул в спальню. Дверь мягко закрылась за спиной.

— Раздевайся.

Медленно расстегивая пуговицу за пуговицей, Ньют кожей ощущал взгляд Грейвза, оценивающий, острый. Мурашки собрались под лопатками, пробежали до шеи, схватили за локти. Штаны упали к лодыжкам, и Ньют переступил через них, вставая перед кроватью обнаженным.

— Повернись, медленно.

Ньют выполнил команду, давая разглядеть себя как следует. Мягкий свет наверняка сглаживал худобу. Должны были бы выступать лопатки и колени... впрочем, он очень долго не видел себя в зеркале обнаженным, дюжину лет, не меньше. Понять, как именно он выглядит в глазах Грейвза, сложно. Это был интересный вопрос, вот только не для сегодняшнего вечера. Разворачиваясь спиной, Ньют услышал ободряющее «хорошо» и продолжил плавное движение. Поворот, который заставил обнаружить свое возбуждение. Стесняться реакций тела Ньют перестал давно, и собственничество во взгляде Грейвза заводило не на шутку.

— Что сейчас заводит больше всего?

— То, что ты смотришь.

— Подойди сюда. — Грейвз хлопнул по одеялу ладонью.

Ньют встал вплотную к постели, упираясь коленями в матрас. 

— На кровать.

Новые команды поставили Ньюта на постель на колени, с разведенными ногами, заклинание в один миг спеленало лодыжки, между колен послушно соткалась распорка, разведя их в стороны, а ступни соединило с путами, охватившими шею, так, что голова запрокинулась, любое движение сдавливало и перекрывало дыхание. 

— Ласкай себя.

Ньют с радостью прикоснулся к члену, который давно потяжелел, налился и ныл от невозможности разрядки. Прихватил в горсть мигом поджавшиеся яйца, смял до легкой боли и неудобства, оттягивая неизбежное... и почувствовал, как в задницу толкается что-то твердое. Это сбило с толку, Ньют дернулся, пытаясь обернуться, шею сдавило.

— Смотри на меня. — Грейвз сделал жест рукой, и между ягодиц Скамандер ощутил скользкое, твердое, приличного размера... дилдо? Он повернулся к Грейвзу, давление на шею исчезло, дышать стало проще... и было немного жаль.

— Ласкай себя, не отвлекайся.

Пальцы Ньюта сошлись в кольцо, медленно продвигаясь от корня к головке, мелкими движениями оттягивая крайнюю плоть и снова отпуская. Смотреть на Персиваля было хорошо, Ньют залип сначала на длинные стройные ноги, уходившие под полураспахнутый серый халат, шелковый блеск которого мягко обтекал бедра, расходился внизу живота полами, разбегаясь к плечам, открывая светлую кожу, твердые линии мышц... Ньют задвигал рукой усерднее — ему нравилось рассматривать красивые тела. Жаль, что никто не раздевается на собраниях — возможно, он бы старался бывать на них почаще, даже на законодательных сборищах, если бы там было побольше таких хорошо сложенных магов. Которые смотрят на него так откровенно. Головка дилдо толкнулась сильнее, проскальзывая внутрь, и Ньют застонал. Фантазия о том, как он стоит голым посреди собрания раздетых законодателей, ускользнула, ощущение заполненности, слегка на грани боли, вернуло к действительности. Игрушка, повинуясь движениям пальцев Грейвза, уходила все глубже, потом замерла на миг и принялась покачиваться из стороны в сторону.

Колени ослабли, хотелось сесть и надавить как следует пятками на задницу, чтобы вогнать дилдо поглубже, заставить прикасаться к правильному месту, нажимать на него все сильнее

— Стой как стоишь. — Персиваль остановил его. Неровный вздох был ответом, Ньют повиновался и принялся дрочить более размашисто, проходя пальцами от основания члена до головки и обратно, быстрее, быстрее — медленно, вздохами отмечая глубокие проникновения в ритме, в котором покачивалось внутри дилдо.

Путы на шее стали плотнее, не давая возможности вдохнуть полной грудью, и поэтому Ньют все больше концентрировался на удовольствии, которое приближалось, как сквозь пелену.

На соски, сжатые магическими путами, легли невидимые пальцы, легонько выкручивая их, и Ньют застонал громче. Сладкая пытка усилилась, давление на шею оставляло все меньше воздуха, заставляя уплывать от реальности, дилдо в заднице наконец достигло нужной глубины, и Ньюта захватил жадный азарт, желание усилить все ощущения сразу — нажим пальцев на члене, скорость движения, перекрыть доступ воздуха и заполучить в задницу так глубоко и сильно, как только тело сможет принять... Он запрокинул голову, отдаваясь чувствам, шею сжало сильнее, до головокружения, пальцы на члене двигались почти судорожно, все обострилось до предела, который оборвала команда: «Кончи для меня». 

Ускользая во тьму, Ньют почувствовал, как раз за разом вбивается в простату головка, резкую боль в сосках и глоток воздуха, пришедшего как раз на момент, когда его накрыло оргазмом. Выгибаясь дугой, он продолжал дрочить, выбирая последние капли спермы; дрожь удовольствия, охватившего тело, медленно сменялась на спокойное, приятное оцепенение. Путы исчезли, Персиваль подхватил Ньюта, обнял, прижимая к себе, осторожно уложил на постель. Сладкие мгновения, проведенные в теплых объятиях, спокойствии и неге плыли, перетекая друг в друга, клонили в сон, вели к границе с явью, укутывая ровным покоем.


	15. Chapter 15

# Эпилог

Небоскребы Нью-Йорка впечатляли с каждой встречей все сильнее. Город менялся год от года, тянулся к небу точно джунгли, обрастал новыми зданиями, теснил пешеходов машинами, заполнял толпами улицы. Маглы быстро развивались, изобретали все новые штуки, использовать которые не стеснялись даже в МАКУСА.

Попытки разделить мир маглов и магов, запретить контакты выглядели, на взгляд Ньюта, беспомощными, даже вредными, Как сейчас. Еще немного, и Нью-Йорк узнает о существовании волшебного мира самым неприятным образом.

Под нетерпеливые гудки машин Ньют пересек Уолл-стрит и взглянул на огромную вывеску, видимую только волшебникам. Большинство магических компаний в Нью-Йорке поступали как МАКУСА, маскируясь под маггловские. Он шагнул к боковому входу, и швейцар распахнул дверь. Ньют, сжимая в одной руке свернутые в трубку листы со статьей, в другой — чемодан, зашел в холл редакции «The New York Ghost».

* * *

Шеренги зданий, что тянулись ниже Вулворт-билдинг, настраивали на деловой лад. Вид нравился Грейвзу и когда кабинет был на нижних этажах, в аврорате, и сейчас. Приятно грел руку керамический бок кружки с кофе; доклад о находках в тайной лаборатории Оттомана прочитан от титульного листа до последнего; Скамандер с утра пораньше удрал в очередное путешествие и должен уже пересечь границу Северных Штатов. Персиваль поймал себя на том, что довольно улыбается, того и гляди, насвистывать начнет.

Может, и правда, выбить группу для работы над особыми делами? МАКУСА остро не хватало команды, которая оперативно действовала бы там, где остальным требовались разрешения из самых разных департаментов. Если собрать...

Почтопровод едва слышно звякнул и выплюнул на поднос газету. Персиваль с удивлением поманил ее к себе: выходной день даже на работе с прессы не начинался. Один взгляд на передовицу прояснил, что выходной закончен досрочно, а выбирать дела в ближайшее время не придется.

Осталось только взглянуть на новую карту, которая отмечала путь Скамандера по территории МАКУСА. Персиваль щелкнул пальцами, из ящика стола разворачиваясь выплыл пергамент. Ньют в самом деле успел покинуть США, точка перехода границы светилась едва заметно. Зато стало ясно, куда он так торопился с утра.

Передовица «New York Ghost» над портретом Скамандера переливалась и сверкала. «Мега-чудовища сметут Нью-Йорк с лица земли». Грейвз поправил галстук и вышел из кабинета. Кофе и газета остались на столе, разговор с Серафиной предстоял нелегкий.


End file.
